Belonging Together
by BelieveTruths
Summary: FINNISHED! When Scully leaves the FBI, will fate bring her back to the man that she loves?
1. Back in her life

Belonging Together

Part one 

Mulder's Apt 

1998

I already gave Skinner my letter of resignation. 

 You can't quit now, Scully. 

 I can, Mulder. I debated whether or not even to tell you in person, but ...  

We are close to something here! We're on the verge! 

 You're on the verge, Mulder. Please don't do this to me. 

(Mulder leaps out of his chair and walks over to Scully.) 

 After what you saw last night, after all you've seen, you can just walk away?  

I have, I did, it's done. 

 I need you on this, Scully. 

 You don't need me, Mulder. You never have. I've just held you back. 

(Mulder looks at her with that hurt puppy dog look in his eyes. She drops her eyes from his and turns to leave.)

" I got to go."And with that, Scully left Mulder's apartment, half expecting him to follow her out into the hallway, and was disappointed that he didn't.

Scully choked back a sob as she exited his building.  She didn't want to leave him, nor did she want to be transferred to some boring field office.  She would rather quit and go back to medicine.  And that's just what she planned to do.   

Elizabeth Blackwell Hospital 

New York. 

2000

Since Scully left the FBI, she has not contacted Mulder and he has not contacted her.  She didn't know what to say to him if she did. What would she do if she ever saw him again; what would he do?  Would he greet her with open arms, or would he hate her for what she has done?  Scully worked at Memorial Hospital in California.  She had decided that she needed a change of scenery after leaving the FBI, and some distance between her and the urge to go to Mulder's apartment. 

Scully has been asked to lecture to a group of doctors in New York City at the Elizabeth Blackwell Hospital. She was not to excited about this lecture, but was doing it as a favor for a colleague of hers.  She was between breaks of lectures, now, being that she had lectured all morning.  As she ventured across the street to a little sandwich Shoppe, her cell phone rang.

"Scully."  She said, holding the phone with her neck, as she continued to walk down the street. 

"You sound so… professional, Dana."

"Jason!"  Scully said. "What do you want."

"To see how my girl is doing."

"Jason, one date doesn't make me your girl."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm fine, Jason."

"Yeah that's what you always say."

Scully laughed. 

Scully had known Jason nearly a year.  They had met, at the hospital, when he began to work there as a doctor.

"Listen, Dana." Jason said. "I have a Agent Fox Mulder, here in the hospital.  Thought that I would ask if you knew him, being that you used to be an Agent yourself. 

"Fox Mulder, you say?" Scully asked, a knot forming in her throat. "Yeah, I worked with him once or twice."

"Well, since you know him and everything, you should come down here." Jason said, grimly. "I'm sure that you know the correct people to notify."

"I do." Scully said softly. "What happened to him?"

"I guess he and his partner were on a stakeout. The shit hit the fan, and they were discovered. Agent Mulder was shot    His partner seemed to be a lucky bastard and miss all the bullets that they shot at him. Guess he didn't cover Agent Mulder's back very well did he?"

"Where is his partner now?"  Scully asked, suddenly loosing her appetite and walking back to the hospital. 

"That's just it, they don't know." Jason said. " He'd disappeared." 

"Alright I'm on my way."

"What about your lectures?"

Screw the lectures." Scully said. "I'll be on the next flight."

~~


	2. Getting back into the swing of things

(chapters 2-9)  
  
Part 2  
  
Scully rushed to the John F. Kennedy Airport, calling to cancel the rest of her lectures on the way. Mulder, she hadn't seen him in two years, and was scared in doing so. Even though she didn't want to see him, she would rather be doing it under different circumstances. Her mind worried and her heart ached as she bought her plane ticket and waited for her flight number to be called. After 20 minutes of waiting, her flight was called; she walked the path to the gate.  
  
When she was back in California, she was surprised to see that Jason had come to meet her at the airport.  
  
"Care for a ride, milady?" Jason spoke, in a fake British accent. "That would be great, Jason." Scully said wearily, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"So what's the deal with this Fox Mulder anyway." Scully asked Jason when they were in the car, trying so hard to not let her voice shake. "Do you have a file on him?" "I figured you would want that." Jason said, reaching in the back seat for the file. "Have at it, Red."  
  
Scully opened the file, first searching for the detailed summary for what had put him in the hospital in the first place. She was surprised that Mulder was shot in the chest, the bullet hitting very close to his heart. She also learned that a Special Agent Heather Kingman is partner. Scully immediately felt a pang of jealousy roam through her body, knowing that Mulder's partner was indeed a woman.  
  
"Where is his partner?" Scully asked. "Did anyone question her?" "She wasn't at the hospital, nor did she ever go there to get treatment."  
  
"She could have gone to another hospital." Scully said, her eyes on the file. "Did you make calls to see if she was treated at another?"  
  
"I'm impressed, Dana." Jason said, turning to look at her "Is this the G- Woman attitude that I'm seeing?" Scully gave him a mean look. "I guess so." Jason said, turning his head to face the road. "And yes I checked. No Heather Kingman's have been treated." Shit," Scully swore as she pushed a stubborn piece of auburn behind her ear. "Yeah, that's pretty much what every one else said.  
  
` Memorial Hospital 3:00pm, Friday  
  
As Scully and Jason entered the building, Scully still continued to read the file as she walked. "I want to be able to see Agent Mulder." Scully said. "To examine him. Has he come out of surgery yet?" "He just came out of the operating room, an hour ago. Jason said, as they walked down the hallway to intensive care. " He's this way." "Has he awakened yet?" "No, but he should pretty soon."  
  
As Jason led Scully to Mulder's bedside, Scully's pulse beat faster and faster. Her deepest fear was coming true: That Mulder would be shot, and she would have to do the autopsy. She said a silent prayer, for the latter had not happened. She stood by Mulder's side, her temptation to touch him held back since Jason was beside her. "Oh, Mulder." She thought silently. "What did you do?" "I'll examine him later, when he is awake." Scully told Jason. "And kick his sorry ass." She thought silently to herself as she pulled herself away from Mulder's side and walked toward the woman's locker room to change into scrubs. "I have other patients to attend to." Scully reminded herself as she pulled her hair back with a rubber band.  
  
4:00pm  
  
"Dr. Scully." Jason said, walking up to her, and deliberately calling her Dr. Scully, for she was tending to a patient. "Yes Dr. Towen." Scully asked, writing out a prescription for the ill patient. "That patient that you asked me about earlier. he's awake. "Where have they got him?" "They are in process of moving him to his own room." Jason said. "Room 320."  
  
Memorial Hospital Room 320 4:10pm  
  
"Drink this now, Mr. Mulder." Nurse Hatchings said, holding out a cup of water and pointing the straw towards Mulder's mouth. When he was done, he groaned. "I feel like hell." "Serves you right, you get yourself into so much trouble." Scully said quietly. "You almost sound like S-" When he looked towards her he gasped, "Scully!" Nurse Hatchings looked confused; Scully motioned for her to leave. "Its alright Stacey. I'll take care of this one." "Sure thing, Dr. Scully." Stacey said, as she walked out of the room. Seeing that they were alone, she pulled a chair closer to Mulder's bed and sat down, leaning forward in the chair. "Doctor Scully, huh?" Mulder said, his voice raspy. "Yeah Mulder." "Are you going to my doctor, Scully?" "No," Scully said, "I'm doing a favor for a friend." "Oh." "How do you feel, Mulder?" Scully asked, immediately going into doctor mode. "Like I've been hit by a semi." Scully gave him a look as she reached up and felt his head for a temperature, unconsciously brushing a lock of hair from his brow, then realizing what she just did, hastily took his blood pressure. The silence between them was awkward. "So." Scully said, breaking the silence. "I hear you have a new partner." Mulder nodded. "Uh huh." "No one has seen her, Mulder." Scully said, all business like. "She's disappeared." Before another word was spoken, Jason entered the room. "So how is he doing, Dana." "His blood pressure, and temperature is normal." Scully said, avoiding Mulder's gaze. "Once his wound heals, he should be back to normal. Now if you excuse me, I have some other patients to attend to." "Will I see you later, Dana?" Jason asked, as Scully turned to leave. "Of course, Jason." Scully said. "Later tonight." She knew that Mulder would think that she and Jason were involved and she didn't care. Mulder didn't know that Friday nights were pizza and movie night. "Let Mulder think what he wants." Scully thought to herself as she exited the room. She didn't want Mulder to think that she had been pinning for him. No way in hell.  
  
End part two  
  
Part3  
  
3527 E Holbrook Lane 7:00 pm Scully Residence  
  
Since Scully moved out of her apartment in D.C., she decided to splurge and buy a house of her own. She always wanted a house, one that she could decorate the way that she liked, and not have to worry about the annoying neighbors above her. Scully sat, in her big blue lazy-boy chair with her legs pulled up. Since she got home she had showered and has waited for Jason to come with the pizza that she had been craving all day. It was her turn to pick the movie, so she deliberately picked up When Harry Met Sally because she knew that Jason hated chick flicks. Just when Scully was about to call him, there was a knock at her door. She hadn't given him a key, because. he wasn't Mulder. As she walked to the door she heard a muffled "let me in" through the door. She felt her stomach growl as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Hi." She said, immediately taking the pizza box away from him and walking away from the door, leaving it open so Jason could enter. "I see your priorities, Dana." Jason smirked as he walked inside, discarded his jacket and shut the door. "Oh yes indeed." Scully said, placing the pizza on the coffee table. "I'm hungry." Jason laughed as he sat himself on the floor, and opened the pizza box, releasing the aroma of freshly made pizza into the room. "So what movie did you pick?" Jason asked, moving his head closer to the pizza box, to smell the pizza. "When Harry Met Sally." "Oh boy." Scully gave him a face as she asked. "How's that patient that you had me look in on?" "He was sure grumpy after you left." Jason said, cracking his knuckles. "Kind of territorial. He was asking questions about you and me." "Really?" Scully said, sitting herself on the couch and taking a slice of pizza. "What did you say?" "That you were mine, and that I wanted to take you to bed with me." "Jason.." Scully said, with a mouthful of pizza in her mouth. "That you and I were good friends.." Jason said, taking a bite of his pizza. "He seemed a bit calmer after that." "I have an afternoon shift tomorrow." Scully said, polishing off her piece of pizza. "I'll check on him if you like. Jason nodded as he stood up, and put the movie in the VCR, and pushed play.  
  
Memorial Hospital 12:00 pm Saturday, Room 320  
  
Scully entered the room to find a sleeping Mulder in the bed. "Bout time he get some sleep." She muttered to herself as she walked to the closed binds and opened them. "I wanted them closed." Mulder muttered. "You can't live like a vampire, Mulder." Scully said, walking toward the bed Mulder smiled as he heard the all to familiar voice. "Hi Scully." "Hello Mulder." "Have you come to check on me?" "Sure am." Scully said, leaning towards the bed. "I don't like my doctor, Scully." Mulder whined. "And why is that, Mulder?" Scully asked, her eyebrows raised, expecting a smartass answer. "He likes you." Mulder said, trying to get comfortable in the bed. "So he does." Scully sighed. "You have no command over my personal life, Mulder." "Anymore," Scully secretly thought. "Well, I don't like it." Mulder pouted. "How are you feeling, Mulder?" Scully asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "Better." Mulder said, turning his head toward her. "But I still feel like hell, Scully." "People usually do when they get shot, Mulder." "Scully, I-" Mulder started, but was then interrupted by the beeping of Scully's pager. "What Mulder?" Scully asked as she picked up her pager out of her pocket. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Mulder." Scully said. "Now I gotta go, its an emergency." "Bye Scully." Mulder said unenthusiastically. "Bye Mulder." Scully said, walking out the door. "I missed you too, Mulder." Scully said to herself, as she walked to a phone to check her page. "You don't know how much."  
  
Scully walked to a phone that was on a wall and had Jason paged. "What's this about an emergency?" She asked him, when he called her on the phone. "Well you know that Fox Mulder patient that we have here?" Jason asked. "Its his partner." End, part three  
  
Part 4  
  
Memorial Hospital Room E12 Emergency Room 3:00pm  
  
Scully and Jason were to perform an emergency surgery on Heather Kingman's small intestine. After three hours they had fixed the problem area and had sown Heather back up with stitches. "Anything left to do here, Dana?" Jason asked. "Lets pray that she survives." Scully said, taking off her latest latex. "That was a very difficult surgery. It's hard on us, and the patient. " Jason nodded, as he started walked out the emergency room and to the locker room. "Lets hope." Jason said, knowing that Scully had followed her. ~~ After Scully had changed into her street clothes, on a whim she decided to walk by Mulder's room before she left the hospital. When she walked into his room, she noticed that he was flirting with one of the nurses. "Hi." Scully said, walking into the room, a small pang of jealousy flowing through her. "Hey Scully." Mulder said as he shooed the nurse away. "You do know that your partner was admitted here, don't you?" Scully said in her doctor voice. "Yeah, the nurse just told me." Mulder said stiffening a yawn. "How is she?" "She just got out of surgery." "Did you perform it?" "I assisted." "Then she should be fine then." "You know Mulder, I thought that you worked alone. "But then you came to me." "And then I left." "And I was assigned Kingman to replace you." Mulder said sofly. "No one ever could Scully." Between them came yet another awkward silence. During the five years that they were partnered together, never once did they share one of these silences. When no one was speaking it was always comfortable, and now since fate had put them together again, these awkward silences came often- and they both hated it.  
  
"Can we just talk with not feeling awkward with each other?' Mulder asked, as Scully moved towards the chair next to his bed. "Can we Mulder?' Scully asked. "Can we really?" "If we believe." Scully nodded. "Shoulda known he'd say that." Scully thought as she pushed a strand of auburn behind her ear. "Doctor says that I'll be out of here in a few days." Mulder said. "Where will you stay?" "In a hotel somewhere." Scully nodded. "Well you are getting better each day."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jason entered. "Dana, what are you doing here?" "Just visiting Mulder before I go home." Scully spoke as she rose from the chair. "Call you later then, Red." Bye Mulder." Scully said, giving a smile at him before she left.  
  
"You stay away from her." Mulder growled once Scully was out of earshot. "A little territorial of her I see." Jason said, as he begun to do his doctoral duties. "Listen, Dana doesn't really speak of her past, nor do I know the relationship that you two have, but what I do know. is that I care very deeply for that woman, and I don't want to see her hurt in any way. got that?" "I wouldn't hurt her." Mulder said. "She's been through so much already." "Like what?" "None of your damn business." "Well I see you are feeling human again." Jason muttered as he finished examining Mulder. End, part 4  
  
Part 5 8:00AM Thursday Dana Scully Residence  
  
"Scully" Scully had said, a little breathless, for she had been rushing to the phone. "Hay Red." Jason said cheerfully. "Hey Jason." Scully said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. "What's up." "Um, you know the Assistant Director Skinner that you called a few days ago?" "Yeah." Scully said, nervous butterflies forming in her belly. "He's here." "Great, my past has come to haunt me." Scully thought to herself as she got in her car and started it. "I am in my car now; I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
Memorial Hospital 20 minutes later Hospital Hallway  
  
"Look Dr. Towen, you have been taking care of my Agents but." Skinner's booming voice crowed the hallway. "You need answers." Scully said, walking towards Skinner and Jason. Skinners surprised face told her that he wasn't expecting her. "Hello sir." "Scully." He said looking at her and then Jason. "She is right you know." Jason nodded as he said. "I'll take you to Agent Mulders room. He's awake, but Agent Kingman just got out of surgery yesterday and has not woken." Scully followed the two men, wondering what indeed what was going to happen.  
  
Memorial hospital Room 320  
  
Mulder was awake when Skinner, Scully and Jason walked into the room. "S- sir" He stuttered, moving his body to get comfortable in the bed. "How are you feeling Mulder?" Skinner asked. "I see that you are in good hands here. His eyes, looking at Scully for a brief moment. "Hehe." Mulder said, a smile peaking at the corner of his mouth. "I am sir. I am feeling much better than I was a few days ago." "Good to hear." Skinner said, adjusting his glasses. "Can you tell me what you and Agent Kingman were doing when you were shot?" "Agent Kingman and I were chasing down a Ronnie Klines." Mulder said, as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. " He had escaped from our custody. "Ronnie Klines was who exactly?" Skinner had asked. "A man who could read the thoughts of others." Mulder explained. "He read peoples thoughts and then used them against you. He had murdered someone; that's why we were after him in the first place." "We were running through the fields of Oklahoma, chasing the man because he wanted to kill a woman named Mary there. I believe that he had read her thoughts and wanted to punish her for them. He was armed, and was aiming at her. I quickly got in the way and took the bullet for her." And where was Agent Kingman at this time?" "I believe that she was. abducted by this man and held captive." "So then why would he shoot her?" "To rub our noses in it." Mulder said bluntly. "To tell us that he won." "So then Klines is still out there then." Scully stated aloud. "He's after me Scully." Mulder said, meeting her eyes. "Could be after you too." "I haven't seen you in two years Mulder, why would he be after me?" "Maybe he did some research on me, on us and found out that we were once partners." "Why would he be after you in the first place, Mulder?" "Maybe he read my mind."  
  
End part 5  
  
xPart 6x Dana Scully residence 10:00PM  
  
Scully's shift had ended an hour earlier. She had taken the sweet indulgence in taking a bubble bath, taking all the stress of the day out of her body. She was glad that she and Mulder were on somewhat normal ground again. She smiled to herself as she thought of the look of horror on Jason's face when they had talked about Klines. As she stepped out of the bathtub, she grabbed a towel and tucked it tightly around her waist. She then picked up another towel and proceeded to put her hair in a turban as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. As she proceeded to get clothes, she could feel a presence in her room. "I knew you are as beautiful as he thinks of you." Scully turned around, with her mouth gaped open. " You must be Klines." She said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Ahh, yes blue eyes." Klines said. " I hear you are thinking of him too." "Why did you leave Dana?" He asked, as he began to walk around the room. "I can call you Dana, can't I?" "Scully.." Scully said in a controlled tone. "What are you doing in my house?" "Why. to see you for myself, my dear." Klines said. "You do know that he thinks of you often, don't you?" "He who?" Scully asked, knowing who "he" was, but wanting to make sure that she was right. "Your partner, doll face." Klines said. "Or should I say. ex-partner?" "What about him?" Scully asked, clasping her hands together. "You mean you don't know?" Klines asked. "Know what?" "C'mon Scully, the man is pinning for you." Klines said. Obviously this man has unpartnerly feelings for you." Unpartnerly feelings?" Scully thought to herself. "Oh my." "See." Klines said. "I just heard what you thought." "Then what was I thinking?" When he repeated verbatim what she was thinking, he mouth gaped open in response. "How." "Did I do that?" Klines asked, finishing the sentence for her. "I just do. Its gift you see." "Then why do you kill people?" "For all the impure thoughts that they have inside their mind." "Are you going to kill me?" "No, not yet anyway." Klines admitted. "I haven't heard any impure thoughts coming from you." "Then why shoot Kingman?" Scully asked, he hands still folded tightly. "You don't want to know what she was thinking." Klines said, an evil smile spread across his face. " It concerns your ex-partner." "Tell me." "No, nope can't do that." Klines said. "Its private." Scully let her impatience be known. "For now, love, I bow to your beauty, and leave you be." Klines said. "But be sure of this.. We will meet again, my pet."  
  
Memorial Hospital Rm. 320 Next day  
  
Scully walked into Mulder's room, preparing the events of last night in her head. "God it was so easy to talk to him two years ago." Scully thought to herself as she walked closer to his bed. "This is Mulder, Dana. your best friend." "Hey." Mulder greeted from the bed. "Hey, yourself." Scully said. "Listen there is something that I have to tell you." "What." Mulder asked, a worried look appearing on his face. " Its about your case." "Well." Scully said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Your suspect, Klines.. Paid a little visit to me last night when I was home." "Did he hurt you, Scully?" Mulder growled. "I swear if-" "He didn't Mulder." Scully said, slightly surprised of Mulder's reaction. "But what he did tell me is that he will visit me again sometime in the near future." Mulder mumbled something that Scully could not understand. "We'll see about that." He then said, taking her hand in his. "Am I interrupting something?" Jason asked, walking in the room and leaning on the door with his arms folded across his chest. "No." Scully said, quickly taking her hand away from Mulder. "Klines visited Scully last night." Mulder said matter of factly. "That man that you and your boss were talking about yesterday?" Jason asked, getting angered. "Is he going to hurt her?" "I think that we are all part of a game that he is playing." "What about Dana?" Jason asked. "What's her part in this?" "Scully was my partner for five years." Mulder said, his eyes meeting hers. "Did you know that?" "N-no, no I didn't." Jason replied, jealousy entering his body. "That's the connection between Scully and I." Mulder said. "Is there going to be any protection for her?" Jason asked, his tone flippant. 'I can take care of myself, Jason." Scully added. "Yes she can." Mulder said, a smile peeking at the corner of his mouth, remembering all the times that Scully kicked his ass. "But Skinner, I and Agent Kingman will make sure she and everyone involved is safe." "Well that's good to know." Jason replied unenthusiastically. "Scully, you do need a gun though. For protection." Mulder said, as he moved closer to her on the bed. "Do you have one." "No." Scully said. "Never got around to getting one. Been busy here, tending to patients. "Take mine then." "Mulder." "What?" Mulder asked, raising a brow. " I still have the one that I Velcro to my leg." Scully smiled as she sighed deeply. "Alright.. But you just watch it. I may just have to shoot you again if you piss me off." Mulder laughed. "I promise to behave, alright?" Jason looked at them, with a very confused look on his face wondering just what kind of partners they were to each other. End, part 6  
  
Part 7 Memorial Hospital Room 320 8:00 AM When Scully entered Mulder's room, he was lying in bed, flipping through the channels on the television. When he saw her, his face immediately brightened to a smile. "Hey." Mulder greeted happily "Hey Mulder." Scully said, adjusting the loose pieces of hair that fell out of her ponytail. "Good news." "What?" "Well you doctor said that you could be released today. That is if you would like to." "Hell yes!" Mulder said excitedly. "I thought that was going to be your answer." Scully said, raising her eyebrow to let him know that she was teasing. "Ahh haa." Mulder said. "You know me to well." "I just have to finish your release papers, and then you can sign for me, kay?" "Sure thing, red." ~~ Scully left the room, to retrieve her papers at the nurses' station. She smiled as she heard the nurses' gossip about the mysterious man in Room 320. "Sorry ladies." Scully said with a smile on her face. "He's getting released today." The nurses' happy faces quickly turned into pouts. "Damn" one of the nurses replied. "He's so cute." "That, and he is a pain in the ass." Scully muttered. "Oooh." The nurse cooed. " I think you know more than you are letting us think." "Maybe." Scully said, as she opened the file and finished her paperwork. "But you will never know now will you?" Scully then closed the file and walked to Mulder's room with the folder in hand. ~~ "Gee, Mulder you have all the nurses wrapped around your fingers." Scully said as she walked into the room and closed the door. Mulder smiled as he gave her an "I can't help it" look. "So those are it, huh?" "Yup." Scully replied, as she fiddled with the folder in her hand. "Freedom." Mulder muttered, as Scully fought the urge to whop him on the head. "I assume that you are going to stay her in California until the case is resolved?" "Yep." Mulder replied as Scully turned away from Mulder as he began to reach for the bag of clothing that Skinner had left for him the following day. "Until Klines's sorry ass is dead or in jail." "I checked on your partner today." Scully said, trying her damndest to not let her voice falter. "She's awake." "Well that's good to hear." Mulder said, trying to let his enthusiasm show. "She's not you Scully." He thought as he zipped the fly of his jeans. " You can turn around now, Scully." Mulder said. As she did the action, he couldn't help but smile at her. "Excited to get out of here, eh?" Scully asked. "I have been bed ridden for almost an entire week, Scully." Mulder replied. "I guess that I'm happy that I get to go out into the world again." Scully laughed. "I know the feeling."   
  
End part 7  
  
Part 8  
  
Motorcourt Hotel The next day 10:00am  
  
Mulder was lying in his bed, not knowing what to do with himself. Seeing Scully again was a head rush. It always threw him off his feet when he didn't see her for a few hours; he would forget just how beautiful and amazing his partner truly was. As he lay his bed, he wonders just what relationship Jason and Scully have. "Are they lovers?" He thought to himself, a surge of jealousy rushing through him. He could never think of his Scully with another man, but then he always had secretly thought that they would become lovers. "But that is just fantasy." Mulder said aloud. "She would never have me; she deserves so much more than me." Mulder groaned as he rose from the bed, being that he was still sore from his wound. Hearing his cell phone ring, he walked towards it. "Mulder" he answered. "Mulder it's me." Scully said, a little nervous; she hadn't said those words in two years, and she was secretly happy that she could. "Um, Skinner is down here, he wants to talk to you and Agent Kingman together." "Will you be there?" Mulder asked, trying not to be so obvious that he wanted to see her. "Yeah." Scully said. "Skinner wants both myself and Jason present." "Oh boy." Mulder thought, then said "What room number?" into the telephone. "525" Scully answered. "Be there in 15 minutes." "It's a date." Mulder said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Memorial hospital 15 minutes later. 525  
  
Mulder arrived, dressed in jeans and his signature green T-shirt. He walked in the room to see Skinner, Scully and Dr. Towen huddled around Agent Kingman's bed, waiting for him. "Hey." Mulder greeted, seeing that their backs were turned away from the door. "Hey Mulder." Scully greeted, as she turned her head to look at him. "How are you feeling?" "I hurt." Mulder replied, grinning at her. "Did you change the bandage this morning?" "Yes, Mom." Mulder grinned, as Scully gave him a "don't tease me now" look. Mulder moved to stand alongside Scully as the five of them began discussing the topic of Klines and the extent of Agent Kingman's injury. "She'll be out in a day or two." Scully said, avoiding Mulder's intense gaze. "We just want to make sure that there is no swelling or any other damage. Then she may go back to work at a slow pace."  
  
With that, Scully and Jason exited the room, being that they were not involved in the FBI investigation. "Scully." Skinner called after her. "Do you still have a cell phone?" "Yeah." Scully said, her face serious. "Its still the same as it was two years ago." Skinner nodded as he continued to talk to Mulder and Kingman about the case.  
  
Scully hastily moved to the ladies locker room. She needed some "me" time and she knew that there was no other place where she could get it. "Where you going?" Jason asked, pouting, knowing that he wouldn't follow her. "Gotta get something out of my locker; I'll catch you later." "Alright." Once Scully walked in to the locker room, she walked to her locker and hit it. "Damn it." She muttered to herself as she tilted her head down to the floor as she fought the tears. She still had feelings for him and she knew it. She had hoped that two years away from him would erase all the feelings inside her-but never could. She loved him with her entire being, and she had ever since she met him. She hated it now, that she couldn't work beside him, to be there for him when he needed her most. She was also jealous of Kingman for filling her shoes. "If she hurts him, I swear-- " "Dana?" Someone had asked behind her. Scully turned around to find Dr. Rainey Palmetto, one of Scully's co- workers. "Whats the matter?" Rainey had asked, arching a brow. "Just blowing off steam." "Sure seems more than that." Rainey said as she walked to her locker and turned the knob to undo the combination. "Want to talk about it?" "There is nothing to talk about." Scully lied as she busied herself with opened her locker. "Liar." Rainey said, seeing right through her. "Its written all over your face. C'mon Dana, you can talk to me; looks to me like you need someone." Scully knew by reputation that Dr. Rainey Palmetto was a down right honest doctor, whose goal in life is to make the world a better place. She knew that Rainey wasn't like Dr. Wong or Dr. Fredricks, who thrived on gossip and taking what they wanted. "Alright." Scully said, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. "Okay." Rainy said, sitting next to her. "So tell me. what has you so pissed." Scully started to tell her about Mulder and her past with him in the FBI, how she was forced out of the FBI, and how she came back to the word of medicine. She revealed recent events, Mulder's gunshot wound, Agent Kingman's accident; discovering that she and Mulder were partners. She told Rainy about the visitor in her apartment a few nights ago, along with the trouble that she was having now, dealing with Kingman now that she was awake. "Whew." Rainy gasped. "Sure sounds like a lot that you have on your mind. This Mulder, is he in Room 320?" "Yeah." "Ohh.." Rainy said, a smile peaking at the corner of her mouth. "Every woman on staff is talking about him." Scully laughed. "I imagine so. He's probably been a smartass or used his charm for something." Rainey laughed.  
  
The two sat there, and gossiped a few more minutes before getting back to work.  
  
Part 9  
  
Memoial Hospital Rm 525 10:00 A.M.  
  
Agent Heather Kingman was finally being released from the hospital. Scully was gladly giving her the papers to sign, for since Heather had woken all she talked about was Mulder.. "Mulder this and Mulder that." Scully thought to herself as she put on a fake smile as she walked in Heathers room. "She sounds like a teenage girl who has discovered her first crush."  
  
Scully sighed as she greeted Heather. "Here you go." Scully said as she handed Heather the clipboard to sign the form. "Thanks, Dr. Scully." Heather said with a smile on her face. Scully looked at Mulder's partner with scrutiny. She was about 5'7, with blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked to be in the late 20s early 30s. "But she acts like a teenager." Scully thought to herself. "How long have you been in the FBI, Heather?" Scully asked. "A year and a half." Heather said, as she signed the paper. "Why?" "Just curious." Scully said, "You know I have done a few autopsies for the FBI." "Really?" "Yeah." Scully said, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "But that was a long time ago." Heather smiled as she handed Scully the clipboard. "Have a nice day." Scully smiled at Heather as she walked out the room.  
  
Motorcourt hotel 10:30 AM Mulder's room, 3c  
  
"Did you know that Scully was in California?" Skinner asked when he knocked on Mulder's door. " I hadn't a clue." Mulder said, stepping away from the door to let Skinner in the motel room. "It's not like I planned to get shot." "But the case here--" "Honestly, sir, I had no clue that Scully was going to be in California." Mulder said, sitting on the hotel bed as Skinner shut the door. "Should have considered it a possibility since she loves the ocean." Skinner nodded. "So why did you want to meet here, sir?" Mulder asked, licking his lips. "I take its not to ask me out." Skinner gave a warning glare. " Kingman gets out of the hospital today, do you know that?" "No." Mulder said, showing the pain on his face. "I know." Skinner said, sympathizing with Mulder. "She is not a very good agent." "So what's the plan?" Mulder asked Skinner as he rested his head on his arm. "Hopefully we can catch him here." Skinner replied. " He seems to have an infatuation with Scully; maybe we can catch him the next time he sees her." "I don't want her involved in this." "She already is, Mulder." Skinner said as he let out a deep sigh. "Klines made her a part of this." "That reminds me, I need to give her my gun." Mulder said, eyeing his gun on the TV. "I'll give it to her, I have to talk to her anyway." Skinner lied; wanting Mulder to concentrate on his work and not Scully. "I'm sure that Kingman is going to get back to work today. You have to fill her in on the details." "Oh boy."  
  
Scully residence 2:00 PM  
  
Scully had just walked in her front door; her shift was over and she was incredibly happy. "Any more listening to Heather, and I would have shot myself" Scully muttered aloud. "If I had a gun, that is." Scully decided to indulge herself in a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and a trashy magazine. As she was dishing up her ice cream and putting it into a bowl, her doorbell rang. Letting out a bit of frustration in a sigh, she put her bowl of ice cream in the freezer and answered the door. She was surprised to see Assistant Director Skinner behind it. "Sir." Scully said, in an obvious 'I'm surprised that you are here' tone. "You don't have to call me sir anymore, Scully. You don't work beneath me anymore." "Sorry." Scully said smiling. "Old habbit. How did you find me?" "I have connections." Skinner said as he noticed Scully moving away from the door so he could enter. "I brought you Mulder's gun." Skinner then said as he walked inside her house. "Thank you." Scully said softly as she shut the door. "Just how long has this Klines been after Mulder?" "We think that this dates back to when you were in the FBI." Skinner stated, as Scully motioned for him to sit on the sofa. "We think that even before you resigned, Klines was watching Mulder, but never made his move until now. "Mulder and I didn't know of him two years ago..." "That's because he planned his moves carefully." Skinner replied. "He may have been stalking you and Mulder two years ago, but remained in the shadows." "But why now?" Scully asked. "Because he has a different partner now; she is not as strong as you Scully." "And that makes Mulder weaker." Scully said, as Skinner nodded. "What's the deal with his partner, anyway?" Scully asked, not letting her anger show. "She's green, very very green." ~!  
  
MototCourt Hotel 3:30PM hotel Resturaunt  
  
"So this is the status so far Agent Kingman." Mulder said, smiling politely. "Have there been any other sightings of him?" Kingman asked in a flirty tone. "No" Mulder lied, thinking that it would be wise to keep Klines little visit to Scully's between him and Skinner. It was then that Mulder was grateful for his cell phone ringing. Mulder raised his eyebrows in an "I can't helpit" look and scooted out of the booth to answer it.  
  
"Mulder." He said, walking away from Heather. "Its Skinner." Skinner said, speaking into the phone. "Thought that I would save your ass and tell you that there is another victim of Klines in the hospital." "I'm on my way." Mulder said as he pressed, "end" on his phone. "Gotta go." He then said to Kingman, and walking out the hotel restaurant before she could ask where he was going.  
  
Memorial Hospital Rm 165 4:30  
  
Scully hated it that she had been called down back to the hospital, but she regretted it as soon as she found out who the patient was: Kyle Wilson, one of her few friends here in California. "Kyle." Scully said as she walked in the room, avoiding Mulder's eyes. "How are you feeling?" "Dana. this isn't your shift." Kyle groaned. "I was called in because of you." Scully said, adjusting the stethoscope around her neck. "Now how are you feeling?" "Like hell." Kyle groaned. "Called in because of me, huh?" "Yeah, aren't you lucky." Scully said, as she begun to perform her doctorly duties. "I am," Kyle said, giving a weak smile. "Who's the suit?" "He is Agent Mulder, from the FBI." Scully said, momentarily meeting his eyes as Mulder showed him his badge. "He thinks that your accident has something to do with a case that he's working on. "Really?" "What happened, Kyle?" Mulder asked. "Motorcycle accident." Kyle said, his voice weak. "Someone was chasing me." "Do you know who?" "No."  
  
As Scully continued to examine him, Mulder continued to question this Kyle Wilson, all the while wondering how close he and Scully were. When he was done he nodded to Scully and Kyle, then left the hospital. ~~ Scully Residence 6:00 pm  
  
Scully walked through the door, carrying her shoes in her hand. She dropped them by the door as she proceeded into the house. "What a day" she thought to herself as she sat herself on her couch and proceeded to pick up the phone to order a pizza. Before she could even finish dialing the number there was a knock at the door. She grumbled as she walked towards it, but not answering before peeping in the peephole. "Heather. what the hell did she want?" She grumbled aloud, before opening the door. "Hello Agent Kingman." Scully said as she answered the door. Seeing the pained look on her face, she asked, "What's the matter?" "Its Mulder." "What about him?" Scully quickly said. "He's been hurt." "Well let's go." Scully said, quickly grabbing her shoes and keys before leaving her house. Once in Heather's car Scully asked, "Did you call an ambulance?" "Yes, I did." Heather said keeping her eyes on the road. "They have not arrived yet." "Well why aren't you with him, you are his partner." Scully said angrily. "I wouldn't have left his side." Scully thought before Heathers next response. "Assistant Director Skinner is with him, and I have orders from him to bring you to the scene. "Was it Ronnie Klines?" "We don't know." "How bad was he hurt?" "From what I saw. bad." "Oh shit." Scully said trying to hold in her tears.  
  
End, part 9  
  
~~ 


	3. The chaos starts as old feelings come a...

(chapters 10-14)  
  
Part 10  
  
"Tell me he is still alive." Scully said when she saw Skinner. "Yes," Skinner said, as he stood up to his full height. "But he was hurt pretty bad." "That's what Agent Kingman said." Scully said trying to keep her composure. "Why did you want me down here?" "Because I want you and your colleagues to perform the surgery on him. "What?" Scully said in a high-pitched voice. Skinner could do nothing but smile. "He was hit by a car, a 1973 Buick we think. Paramedics say that he has a few broken ribs along with a broken arm. He was shot in the head with a forty-five caliber, and beaten badly." "Oh my god." Scully gasped seeing the paramedics close the doors on the ambulance. "Wait!" "Wait for what lady, this guy needs to get to the hospital." A paramedic said with impatience in his voice. "Well I'm his partner, so I am going with him." Scully said as she walked toward the ambulance and jumped in, sitting on the seat closest to his hand. "Its all right Mulder," She soothed as she took hold of his bloodied hand. "Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
XXX  
  
"I'm his partner." Heather grumbled under her breath as she followed Skinner around the crime scene like a puppy dog. "Were you with him when this happened?" Skinner asked as he looked around for more evidence. "We had separated." Heather said as she brushed a piece of blonde out of her face. "We were only apart like ten minutes when I heard him cry out in pain. He cried out for that Scully woman; don't know why." Skinner shook his head. "Thank you Agent Kingman, you are excused. I will meet you at the hospital a little later.  
  
Scully moved quickly. She urged the paramedics to drive faster. She had called Jason and told him to meet her at the hospital with a gurney and medical team in the operating room. She wanted to get him there as fast as possible, because he was fading fast.  
  
Once they were at the hospital, people were surrounding them, transferring Mulder from the ambulance and getting him to the operating room as quickly as they could. Jason had called Rainey, and told Scully that she would be there in 10 minutes. Scully quickly walked with Mulder, never letting go of his hand. When they walked past the locker room, she reluctantly left him and went to her locker to change into scrubs. Within 5 minutes she was in the operating room giving commands to other doctors. As if on cue, Rainy walked in the door a couple minutes later.  
  
"I'm here." Rainy said. "Lets get this thing started."  
  
Scully said a silent prayer before the anesthesiologist put the mask on Mulder to knock him out. "Please be okay, Mulder." She prayed. "Don't leave me." Then, as if she set her emotions aside, the surgery had begun. ~End part 10~  
  
Part11  
  
Memorial Hospital 3:00 AM  
  
An hour had passed since Mulder's surgery was finished. Scully was as nervous as she was when she was at her prom. She called Skinner immediately after they had finished the surgery.  
  
"He made it." She said when she called. "He is now in intensive care, and has not awoken yet." "I'm on my way." Skinner said.  
  
To her unpleasant surprise Heather accompanied Skinner when he arrived at the hospital. She had given them the latest update of his condition, and then went to the woman's locker room to get away from the chaos. When she was in her locker room, she made sure that she was alone, and cried.  
  
Memorial Hospital 2:00pm 3 days later  
  
Since Mulder had gotten out of surgery, he had not awoken. Scully and Jason had told Skinner that he had gone into a coma like state. Skinner had asked when there could be a chance that he would wake up. Scully had replied that he could wake up at any moment, but it was his choice when.  
  
"His wounds are healing nicely." Scully said somberly as she stood beside the bed, fighting the urge to brush the piece of hair that had fallen across his forehead. "If only he would wake up." "I know." Skinner said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "He will Scully. You and I both know that this won't keep him from kicking some ass." Scully smiled, because she knew he was right. "Can I get you to sign some papers, sir?" Scully asked. "I am no longer on his medical list so I can't." "Sure thing Scully." Skinner said. "Lead me to them." "Just ask Lulu at the nurses station for them." Scully said. "She will know who you will be talking about." "Will do." Skinner said as he made his way out of Mulder's room.  
  
Jason eyed Scully as Skinner left the room, noticing her bloodshot eyes, and that her usual smile was gone.  
  
"Just how close were you and those men, Dana?" Jason asked, trying not to be pushy. "Why the hell do you want to know?" Scully asked, arching a brow. "It's not your business." "But I want it to be." Jason added, avoiding her eyes. "There is no way that you could ever understand what happened in my past with Mulder and Me." Scully said, walking past him and to the chair beside the window. "There is so much that happened through our work, so many things left unsaid and unexplained." "Let me in Dana." Jason said. " No." Scully said as she looked at Mulder once before leaving the room. "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Scully Residence 6:00pm  
  
Scully quickly unlocked her door and stepped inside her house and locked the door. It has been a trying day for her and she was wiped. All that was on her mind was to take off her shoes and relax. "I probably have blisters." She murmured to herself as she preformed this task. A sigh of relief escaped her body as she took off her second shoe. She then proceeded to rub her temples to hopefully release the tension from her head. She was worried about Mulder, like she always was when he was in danger. Scully made her way toward her kitchen, where she would put water on the stove for tea. As she was doing this, something startled her from behind. Out of habit, she reached for her holster, but then realized that she didn't own one anymore. She yearned to go to her dresser, where Mulder's gun was hidden. "Nothing to be afraid of my dear." Klines said, walking towards her. "Its just me." "And that's exactly why I should be afraid." Scully said, slightly out of breath. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Just checking in." Klines said. "I sense worry in your thoughts now." "Then you probably know why." Scully said, tending to the whistling teapot, turning off the stove. "Yes I do." "Did you cause him to get hurt?" "No I did not." Klines said, a sinister smile peaking at the corner of his mouth. "But you don't believe me." Scully shook her head. "Why should I?" "Because you only trust him." Klines said. Scully sighed, knowing that was exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah, so?" Scully said. "We have been through so much together, why wouldn't I trust him?" Hearing more of Scully's thoughts, Klines nodded. "I think I understand now." Scully looked at Klines, blinked, and then he was gone. Without a second thought, she called Skinner and told him what just happened.  
  
XXX  
  
Memorial Hospital 7:00am Mulder's Room, 2 days later  
  
Scully was doing her morning rounds, making Mulder be her last stop of the morning. She tended to patients, wrote out prescriptions, and now was headed to Mulder room. "God, let there be a change." She prayed as she walked into Mulder's room to find him sleeping. She was grateful that he was breathing on his own, and that his wounds had almost healed. "Come on, Mulder." She pleaded. "Wake up now." She then adjusted her stethoscope around her neck and proceeded to take his temperature and blood pressure. When she was almost done, something knocked her off her feet and to the wall. "What the hell." She said as she shook her head and regained her focus. It was then when she saw a man dressed in black, with a knife in his hand and pointing it at Mulder. "Get the hell away from him!" Scully yelled as she stood up and ran towards him, but stopping once he pointed the knife at her. "What do you want?" She then demanded. It was then, that Jason came running into the room, Scully not noticing his presence. He had called security before seeing what the matter was, and was cursing them for not being there.  
  
"He needs to die." He said. "He knows too much." "Bullshit." Scully yelled. "Who are you?" "No one you need to know." The man said. "But I know who you are. You need to die too." With that, he moved closer to her, the knife pointed at her. "You know too much Agent Scully." He said as he went after her. "I'm not with the Bureau." Scully said as she ducked from his attempted stab. "Haven't been for two years. Now why would you want to kill me?" "You know as much as he does." He said, following Scully as she proceeded to step back. "Well what about his partner?" Scully asked, lifting a brow. "She's to green to understand." He began to move closer to Scully, more stabs with the knife attempted. Scully had begun to kick him, to hopefully knock him on the ground and take the knife in her possession. "Understand what?" Scully said, kicking him and aiming for his crotch. "Bitch!" he yelled as he fell on the ground, putting his hands to his genitals, thus releasing the knife causing it to fly across the room. "Well that's what you get when you piss me off." Scully said, walking to the knife and picking it up off the ground. "You're lucky I am not armed." "Now, you and I need to have a little talk. " She walked towards him, knife in hand and proceeded to aim the knife at his throat. "Tell me who you are. Trust me, you don't want to make me angrier than I all ready am." "I-I'm Orion." "And?" "I'm gonna kill you." Orion said, as a knife magically appeared in his hand and stabbed Scully, causing her to collapse on the floor in a pool of blood. It seemed like Orion disappeared into thin air. End, part 11 XXX  
  
Part12  
  
"NOOOOO!" Mulder yelped as he jolted awake and noticed Scully on the floor. "Scully!" "Oh god. Jason said rushing to her side and checked her vitals. He had taken off his shirt, and searched for her would. Discovering that her wound was at her waist, he put his shirt there to put pressure on it. "You idiot, didn't you do anything to stop this?" Mulder growled. "I called security." "Well that didn't help much now did it?" "Glad to see you are awake, Mulder." Jason grumbled. Seeing that she was still alive, he tried to rouse her. "Lulu get in here!" Jason yelled. A short woman rushed in a few minutes later. "Oh god, what happened?" "I'll tell you once I take care of her." Jason said. "Right now I need bandages and antiseptic." She left hurriedly and came back a few minutes later with security. Jason shooed them away, being that Orion had disappeared  
  
"Dana?" Jason asked, as he tried to rouse her after putting antiseptic and a bandage on her wound. "Try shaking her a little." Mulder said, worriedly. "That's what I do." Not even attempting to ask what he meant, he did as Mulder suggested. "Come on Dana." he pleaded as he shook her a little. Within minutes, Scully was awake. "Ah, hell." Scully said as she tried to move. "Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "Bring back memories Scully?" "Mulder?" Scully asked, with a questioning gaze. "Yes, I am awake." Mulder said meeting her gaze. "Other than a little sore I feel fine." "But how." "I just snapped out of it Scully." Scully nodded. She stood up then, with the help of Jason, and a few groans. "I'm going to put you on an antibiotic, because we don't want that to get infected" Jason said, pushing strands of red behind her ear. Scully nodded as she turned towards Mulder, still confused at how exactly he woke up.  
  
XXX  
  
Memorial Hospital 12:00, noon  
  
"Jason, I am fine." Scully said for the umpteenth time that morning. She had canceled her appointments for that day, but refused to leave the hospital because of Mulder and the danger that surrounded him. She had called Skinner and told him about Klines, and the incident that had happened that morning. He had rushed down there to talk to them both. "Are you sure?" Jason asked. "Yes," Scully said with an exasperated sigh. "I have been hurt worse."  
  
She then walked away from him, slowly making her way to Mulder's room where he and Skinner were talking. "Hi." She said to announce her presence. "How are you feeling Scully?" Skinner asked as he stood by Mulder's bed. "I hurt like hell, but other than that I am fine." Mulder looked at Scully, wondering if what she really said was the truth. Avoiding his gaze she said. "I just talked to Jason. Mulder is going to be released in a day or so." "But he is still weak." Skinner said. "That's why Jason wants someone to stay with him. He had asked me about any family nearby, but I told him that his only family is his mother, and she lives in Virginia." "So.." Mulder asked "He reluctantly said that you should stay with me, being that we know each other, and I am a licensed doctor." "Just like old times, eh Scully?" "Yep, just like old times." Somehow Scully wasn't so sure. End, part 12  
  
Part 13 Memorial Hospital 1 day later 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Mulder, you ready to go?" Scully asked as she walked slowly into the room. "Yeah Scully." Mulder said as he slowly pulled a blue knicks shirt over his head. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine, Mulder lets get you out of here." "Those for me?" Mulder asked referring to the kretches that were leaning against the wall. "Yup." Scully said, walking towards the wall to retrieve them. "A gift from Jason. You are not supposed to put weight on your left leg, Mulder." "Yeah I know." Mulder grumbled as he took the kretches from Scully as she walked to him and handed the kretches to him. "I'll get you your release papers." Scully said as she walked away from him and to the Nurses' Station. Before she could return back to Mulder's room, Jason stopped her. "How is he doing?" Jason asked. "Fine." Scully said. "He's being released, Jason. And he is staying with me even though you don't like it." "I don't trust him." Jason said, taking the papers from her and signing them. "Well I do." Scully said slightly angered. "You don't know him."'  
  
** Scully residence 10:30  
  
"Here we are Mulder." Scully said as she drove up on her driveway. "You live here Scully?" Mulder asked, slightly surprised. "What do you think, I'd bring you to some stranger's house?" Scully said, a smile peaking at the corner of her mouth. "Come on, Mulder." She took her keys out of her 2000 Cherry Red Saturn, and helped Mulder out of the car even though he claimed that he did not need any help. Though, when he tried to get out by himself Scully could do nothing but laugh and come to his aide. "You're gonna hate me." Scully said as she unlocked the door and opened it. "I have stairs." Mulder groaned playfully and followed her inside the house. "So how long are you stuck with me?" he asked. "Till your ass doesn't get yourself in trouble." "Oh, so that's never Scully?" "Couple weeks." Scully said as she saw him plop himself on the sofa. "Lucky you, stuck with the likes of me." Mulder smirked. "Nothing I have never experienced before."  
  
Another awkward silence came between them then, both wanting to say how they really felt about things, and biting their tongues, afraid.  
  
"I-" Mulder said a few minutes later, trying to break the silence. But the phone had rang; cutting off what Mulder was going to say. "Damn it." He thought to himself. Scully apologized with her eyes and walked to the phone to answer it.  
  
"Scully." Scully said as she spoke into the phone. "Hi Steve"  
  
Mulder sat there for a few minutes, wondering who the hell this Steve was, and how she came to know so many men. There was Jason, Kyle and now this Steve and Mulder disliked them all. He hated that they had more contact with her than himself.  
  
"Thanks." He then heard Scully say into the phone before hanging up. Scully walked to the end of the couch where Mulder was sitting. "That was Steve from the hospital." She said sitting down on the arm of the couch. "He said that your partner came to visit you today, not realizing that you were released, and that she is on her way here." Mulder groaned. "Steve told her that Jason had sent you here with me. When she went to talk to Jason about it, all he said was that I was doing a favor for Skinner." "Two points to Jason." Mulder muttered. Scully laughed. "I've heard some stories about her. She's-" "Green." Mulder said. "Very green." ~End, part 13  
  
Part 14  
  
Heather arrived at Scully's home a few minutes later, acting like not finding Mulder at the hospital scared her to death.  
  
"Well if you would of called Skinner or something, then you would have known." Mulder said in his "don't screw with me" tone, followed by a sigh. He wasn't in the mood for juvenile tactics to get his attention-he knew that's exactly what she wanted, and he did not want any part of it.  
  
He wanted Scully, plain and simple.  
  
"So what information do you have?" Mulder asked impatiently.  
  
Before she could answer him, the ground began to shake-hard.  
  
"Oh Jesus, its an earthquake." Scully yelled over the noise. " We must get somewhere safe." "Where?" Mulder asked. "My bathroom." Scully said, ignoring Mulder's devilish look. That's the only place where there are not any windows. As if the devil himself were after them, Scully and Heather pulled Mulder off the couch and headed to the downstairs bathroom, being ever so careful not to get hit with debris. Scully swore as they entered the bathroom, for a piece of glass cut her leg. "What happened?" A concerned Mulder asked as Heather shut the door and searched for the light switch. "My leg is cut, damn it." Scully said as she limped to the cabinet under the sink and searched for medicine, being very careful because the ground was shaking. Mulder fought the urge to come to her aide, but he knew that she would fight him off with her usual phrase "I'm fine". He also didn't want any more stupid jealousy remarks from Heather  
  
When the shaking stopped, everyone was relieved. "Everyone okay?" Mulder asked, looking at Scully. "I'm fine, Mulder." Scully said as she finished bandaging her leg." "I'm good too." Heather added. "Lets get out of the bathroom then." Mulder said, seeing that Scully was done bandaging her leg. Mulder then held out his hand to Scully to help her up. In doing so he could swear that sparks were flying between him, for she was slightly wary of his touch, and he was trembling slightly, just like a schoolboy.  
  
Once they had moved to the living room, they took in the damage. "Jesus." Mulder muttered under his breath, as Scully looked around, the expression on her face grim. "Why." She muttered under her breath. " Maybe we should check on your neighbors Dana." Heather said, hoping that would stop Mulder from looking at Scully the way that she wanted him to look at her. "We should." Scully said. "Mulder stay here." "Hell no, I am going with you." Mulder said, his tone urgent. "Mulder, you are on kretches." Scully argued. "So." Mulder said. Seeing that she was getting nowhere with him, she as usual, gave into his request. The three of them went over to Tracey Burrows to ask if she was all right. When Tracey said that there was no earthquake and that she was fine, the three of them were confused  
  
Very confused  
  
"Its gotta be-" Scully started. "Klines." Mulder finished for her. "Mulder, how long have you and Heather been after him?" Scully asked as they made their way back to Scully's house. "4 months Scully." Mulder said. "He's always left us at a dead end." "It's his game." Scully added as she opened the front door and walked inside, Mulder and Heather following. "Yes it is." A voice in the distance said. "It's a very good one too." "Klines." Mulder growled. "Why hello Mulder." Klines said, moving closer to them. "Heather, Dana." His head nodded at them, his eyes focusing on Scully. Seeing this Mulder said, "Keep your eyes on me, Klines." "Still protective, I see." "What are you doing here, Klines?" "To take what has most value to you." Mulder growled. "The hell you will." "Oh I will." Klines said. "And I am."  
  
With that, Klines held out his hand, moved his four fingers in a "come here" motion. As if Scully had no say in her actions, her feet started walking toward him. "No.." she said. "Oh yes." Klines said. Mulder had tried hitting him with his kretch, but he missed, thus loosing his balance and falling on the ground. "Aren't we clumsy." Klines said laughing. "Say goodbye sweetheart." Klines said to Scully. "Who knows? This may be the last time you see him."  
  
Then they were gone. ~End 14~  
  
~~ 


	4. The journey begins

For PG-13 Eyes only….

xxx

Chapter 15 

11:30

"Let go of me!!" Scully yelped as he let go of her hand.

 "Have it your way." Klines muttered.  "You are wondering why I took you."  He then said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yes I am."  Scully said turning toward him, her hands on her hips.  "Why did you take me?"

 "I have been after you and Mulder for quite some time. "  Klines admitted.  "The truth is… is that with you out of the bureau and Mulder assigned a new partner, he was an easy target.  When you were his partner, he was stronger. "

"And now he's not"

"Did you send someone named Orion to kill him?" Scully asked sharply.

 "Orion let me see."  Klines said, pretending to think.  "Why I believe that I did."

"Bastard." Scully muttered. 

"I know." Klines said. "It's a gift I tell you."

Noticing that she did not recognize where they were, she asked, "Where have you taken me, Klines."

"Somewhere where your ex-partner will have trouble finding.  Now come, we have more walking to do."Scully sighed a deep sigh and continued walking with him, hoping that Mulder was all right.

~~

"So what do we do now?"  Heather asked, ever so flirtatiously.

 "Without a word, Mulder fumbled for his cell phone and went out side to call Skinner.

Skinner had told him to go check in a hotel to calm himself down.  He had reminded him, that he was still injured and he needed to concentrate on his leg healing. "Scully said two more days on the kretches"

"Aaah."  Mulder said.  "But sir—"

"I know Mulder."  Skinner had said. "But what is Scully going to do when she comes back and finds out that you hurt yourself worse?"

"She'd kick my ass."

"Exactly." Skinner said. "Lay low for two days.  We are going to have every man possible searching for her.

Mulder only hoped that they would find her sooner.

When Mulder walked inside, he told Heather to call Jason at the hospital to tell him about what happened to Scully.  He then called himself a cab, went to the nearest hotel, and reluctantly followed his boss's orders to a T. "This is for Scully." He said aloud as he began walking toward his room and unlock the door. "It always has been."

He layed on the bed then, knowing that he would not get any sleep. 

   12:30 pm 

Meanwhile Heather had called Jason to tell him what had happened to Scully. She had made it a quick, abrupt call, for she wanted to know where Mulder was, thus leaving Jason unaware of what truly happened.  After he had hung up the phone with Heather, he had called Assistant Director Skinner, in hope of some real answers.

"Tell me what happened to her, sir."  Jason asked after he explained to Skinner that he had talked to Heather.  Skinner, understanding the experience with talking to Heather, agreed to tell him anything that he wanted to know.

" She was abducted by this man Klines, the man that Agent Mulder and Kingman were investigating." He took her?"  Jason exclaimed half question, half exclamation.

"Yes" Skinner said. "  Agent Mulder and Dr. Scully think that this dates back to when they themselves were partners."

"So why not target Heather?"

"Because Heather is not as strong as Scully." Skinner spoke. " Listen Jason, we are doing everything in or power searching for her."

"Where is Mulder; I'd like to talk to him."

Skinner had explained that Mulder was ordered to stay off his feet, and was not trying to regain his strength, for he was still recovering from his latest injury. Skinner had also given him Mulder's cell phone number. 

Xxx

Somewhere in Columbia

2 days later.

Xxx 

 " Come on now, don't be so feisty my pretty." Klines said as he watched her back away at the sight of his gift. "They are merely clothes.  You have been wearing the ones you have on for over two days now."

"I don't want anything from you."  Scully growled. 

" Yes… I have gathered that." Klines said.  "But you have refused almost everything I have offered.  You have refused to shower and take these clothes, but you have yet to refuse the food I put in front of your mouth."

"Because that is the only good thing that you offer." Scully said.

"You have to trust me—"

"Trust you?" Scully exclaimed. "  There is only one person that I trust—

"I know." Klines said. "But listen to what I have to say. I am not poisoning you, sacrificing you, doing anything to ham you. I know that is what you are thinking dearie.  I just want you to be comfortable.  Take the clothes and the shower, I merely just want you to be comfortable, that's all."

Realizing that she did indeed need a shower and a change of clothes, she reluctantly took the sundress that he held in his grasp.   "Thanks" she muttered as she walked toward the outside shower stall, the only means of bathing in Kline's house.

"Oh dearie."  Klines said. "I have to leave for a bit, I have some things to do."

"If you hurt-"

"I'm not going to dearie, I am not." He said then walking back into the house and orbing to where he wanted to go: Mulder's .

~End, part 15

Xxx

Part 16 

Xxx 

Wallaby Lodge

11:00PM

Mulder's Room, 12d

To his surprise, Mulder slept:  A little, but not much.  "Better than nothing."  He thought to himself as he now swiveled his legs over to the side of the bed.  He stood up then, favoring his left leg and stretching.   Yesterday when he went to Skinner to ask if there was any news on the whereabouts of Scully, he found that he now could ditch the kretches—but he still had to be careful.  Skinner had immediately sent him back to the motel, saying that there was no use for him and that he was still weak, even though he could walk without kretches now.  

He knew Skinner was right.  And god knows that he wanted to be fully healed when he met Klines face to face.  He was pissed.  Down right pissed.  Here he was, somehow in Scully's life again and he put her in danger after only a few days of getting reacquainted.  "It should be me" he said aloud to no one in particular."Why?"  Klines asked.Mulder turned to see Klines standing there, looking somewhat like The Crocodile Hunter—minus the Australian accent of course.  Kline's long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, complete with tan shorts and T-shirt.  He even had the white shoes and knee socks to boot. 

"Son-of a-" Mulder said as he turned around to face him. "Where is Scully?"

"Answer the question" Klines said. 

"What question?"  Mulder growled. 

"The  'It should be me' question." Klines said. "Let me guess. You blame yourself yet again for her getting hurt or disappearing, am I right?"  

"You know it is."  Mulder said, his tone angry. " Why are you here?"

"To take you somewhere."  Klines said. "But we have to make more stops on the way first."

Before Mulder could reply to his comment Klines said, "You think I hurt her, killed her, or maybe raped her."

"If you laid a hand on her I'll---" Mulder growled, taking a firm grip on Klines arm.

"Kill me, I know."  Klines said, showing no emotion in his face.  "Now come on Mulder we got other things to do."  Then taking hold of Mulder's shoulder they disappeared, leaving Mulder's hotel room behind.  

XXX

Scully had showered and dressed and was now sitting in a chair, tied up like a prisoner in the grassy area outside. "How did he do this?" Scully thought to herself as she tried to undo the knot that was holding her hands behind her back.   She was gagged now too, and she hated it.  

"Hello Dearie."  Klines said as he appeared with Mulder, Heather, and Jason beside him. 

"Scully!"  Mulder exclaimed as he tried to move toward her—But Klines stopped him. 

"Not so fast Mul-der."  Klines said. " You move when I tell you."

Klines then walked in front of Scully, and undid the gag that was around her mouth. 

"Why did you tie me up, you son of a bitch?"  Scully hissed. 

"I was afraid that you would run away and spoil my fun."  Klines said. 

"How did you do it?"

"I just thought it inside my mind dearie."  Klines said as he untied the knots that held Scully's hands and feet together.  "There."

"What the hell are we doing here?"  Jason asked. 

"Just a little fun."  Klines said. "A little insightful fun. Let me explain: I know that you hate the way that Mulder looks and Dana."

"How—"

"I can read minds, remember." 

A smirk was Jason's reply. 

"Now." Klines started.  "Since we are all here, this is what I want.  We are all going to go on a little hike.  After all, I am sure that most of you haven't been to Columbia and have seen the beautiful jungles that Columbia has.  Now—I need you to take off what you don't need for this little adventure."

"Take off what we don't need?"  Mulder asked, raising a brow. 

"Yeah Mulder. "  Klines said, looking at Mulder, then to Scully.  "Take off the clothes you don't need."

"Really?"  Jason intervened.  "Well to survive in this jungle, we need all our clothes."

"Well I can just do this."  Klines said as he snapped his fingers.  Which each snap, clothes bagan to disappear off their bodies until they were all naked. 

"What are you doing Klines."  Mulder growled.

"Look down, Mulder. "  He looked down and noticed that he was naked.  He then turned to the right of him to see that Scully, Jason and Heather were naked too. "Fuck."  Mulder growled. 

Immediately, Scully folded her arms in front of her breasts.  "God damn you Klines, what the hell is this for?"

"Fun, my dear."  Klines said eyeing her body, his eyes lingering on her womanhood. 

Mulder noticed this and stood in front of her. "You look at me." He growled. 

With Mulder's back in front of her, she noticed that he had a few more scars than he used to. She wanted to give Heather little piece of her mind for not watching over him.

Scully noticed then, that Heather's eyes were on Mulder and Jason's eyes were on her. 

"Well now this is interesting."  Klines said, folding his arms against his chest.  "Are things a little tense now?"  Then, he mumbled a few words that were not understood.  Like magic, Scully, Mulder, Jason and Heather were wearing leaves, like Adam and Eve used to wear long ago.   

 "Better now?"

"No..." Jason said sharply. "But an improvement."

"Come on now, we have an adventure to go on." Klines said in an excited tone.

Somehow Mulder, thinking with Scully in mind, didn't think that this adventure was going to be exciting, but only a constant hard on instead. 

Part 17 

Columbia Jungle 

3:00pm 

It had been hours since they had first began walking.  Klines had been insistent on going on this adventure, so much that he threatened to kill Scully. So of course, as if they were being held on gunpoint, they started on their journey.   They started east, which Klines said was where to begin.   All four of them were still wearing leaves and they were beginning to itch.

"Listen, can we have some real clothes?"  Heather whined as she scratched her shoulder.

 "I suppose you could."  Klines said.  "If you all promise to behave."  Raising his arm then and yelling "arwente!" they had on their normal clothes. 

"May I ask what the point of the leaves was?"  Heather asked, curiously.  

"To teach you all a lesson. "  Klines said, moving onward, as the head of the group. "See, you all think that you hold some significant power to the life that you have. —But you don't.  I have that power.  I am like God, sitting right beside him.  I am his right hand man." 

"Uh huh."  Mulder said, unconvinced.  "Then how come you are so evil?"

"I am not evil Mulder." Klines said, stopping in his tracks.  "I am performing god's work."

Before any other comments could be said, a brief "shit" was heard from Scully, and fell into Mulder's arms.

"Scully you okay?"  He said into her ear. 

"Yeah." Scully said.  "Just tripped."

"And what exactly have you been drinking, Scully?" Mulder teased. 

Scully gave him a 'don't screw with me' look as she said, "I'm fine Mulder."

"Sure ya are."  Mulder said, helping her stand up again.  "Can you walk?"

"Sure Mulder." Scully said, not meeting his eyes.  "I'm fine, I said that all ready. 

Klines stepped back a bit, to see what exactly what was going on. "What's going on?"  He demanded, giving Mulder an impatient look.

"Scully hurt her ankle." Mulder said without taking his eyes off her. 

"I'm fine Mulder." Scully said. 

"Uh huh." Mulder said unconvinced. "Then how come you are favoring your right leg?"

It was written all over her face then, slightly embarrassed that she let Mulder see her weak.  She then sighed and said, "Yes Mulder.  It hurts.  It hurts like hell.  Are you happy now?"

"Not that you are hurt…" Mulder said.  "But I am happy that you told me."

"Awww."  Klines said. "This is sweet."

"Shut up" Jason yelled. 

"You are just jealous." Klines said as he turned behind him to look Jason in the eye.  "  I can read your thoughts."

"We need to get going,"  Heather said. "Before it gets too dark."

"She's right"  Scully said, starting to get ready to walk. 

"Oh no, you are not walking on that ankle. "  Mulder said. "You and I both know that you can't walk on that."

"I know Mulder.. " Scully said. 

"Then let me carry you."  Mulder said. 

Before another word was spoken, Mulder walked to Scully and picked her up in a cradle like position. 

"Mulder-" She said

"Shh Scully."  Mulder whispered in her ear. "We'll move faster this way."

Realizing that Mulder was right, Scully moved her self in his arms to get comfortable. 

"Come on troops!"  Klines yelled.  "Let's move!"

Columbia Jungle 

5:30 pm 

While walking, Mulder tried to ignore just how good Scully felt in his arms.  But of course—he failed.  The bulk in his jeans would show that.  

It had been hours since they had stopped to rest and the sun was beginning to set.  Deciding to stop for the night, Klines set up camp, magically setting up three tents with the snap of his finger.  

"How the hell did you do that?" Jason asked. "What the hell are we doing in the Columbian Jungle?"

"Why Jason, to answer the first question… I just thought it… and the tents appeared. To answer your second question… we are here because I want to and for a little adventure."

Not quite satisfied with his answer, Jason turned away from him, seeing Mulder and Scully in the distance, talking softly to each other. Mulder's arm was loosely around Scully's shoulder while her ankle was elevated and her head on his shoulder.

Jason grunted under his breath and walked toward Heather, who was sitting alone off in the distance.

"Hey" Jason said as he sat down next to her

"Hi." She said unenthusiastically, her head turned away from him.

"How you doin'?"    

"Fine." Heather muttered.

" Well you don't seem fine." Jason said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" She said referring to Mulder and Scully sitting in the far distance.

"Course it does."  Jason said, not turning his head to look at them.  

"Well...."  Heather started.

"Well what?"  Jason asked.  "Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about it.  They are friends and I can't choose who she's friends with."

"Sure you can."  Heather said.  "You can-"

"Sabotage them?" Jason finished for her. "Isn't that a bit juvenile?"

"Ooooh I just don't like her." Heather growled.

"You don't even know her."  Jason said, defending Scully. "She is truly an amazing woman."

"Hmph."  Heather grumbled. 

Jason then stood up, not wanting to listen to Heather's whining any longer.  He walked towards an other end of the campground where he sat alone.

~End, part 17~

Part 18 

6:30pm 

Dark was officially surrounding the jungle now. Mulder and Scully were still sitting close together, talking. Scully's ankle was still elevated while Jason was asleep and Heather was pouting. There had been no sign of Klines in the past hour.

"It's getting quiet." Scully said.

"Yeah…"  Mulder said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  "How's your ankle?"

"Fine."  Scully said as Mulder laughed.

"Really Scully?"

"Hurts still, but not as much as it did before."  Scully said, knowing that he would harass her until he got a straight answer.

"Well that's good to hear."  Mulder said, adjusting himself from underneath her, for she was leaning on him. 

"So how have you been, Mulder?"  Scully asked, tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"You mean before I put yourself in danger once again?" 

"Mulder, I know what you are thinking and it is not your fault."  Scully said.  "This time around, you came to me."

"But I--"

"No don't start Mulder."  She said putting a finger to his mouth, shushing him.  "Nothing is your fault do you understand that?  I don't blame you for what happened to me in the past, I blame them.  They are the ones who did this to me, and caused you and I so much pain.  You need to get over this Mulder."

" I try to Scully, its just that every time that you are in danger or hurt, I blame myself.  The thought of 'if she never came to me in the first place, she would never have been hurt so badly.' rolls in my head every time this happens."

"Mulder, I never saw you there, hurting me, putting that damn chip in my neck, giving me cancer.  Those men did that to me, not you.  You would never hurt me Mulder."

"I never could, Scully."  Mulder said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too much."

"You what me?"  Scully asked, barely a whisper, for she was indeed shocked.

"Love you."  Mulder said quietly enough so others could not hear.  He chuckled then saying, "I was hoping you would say 'I love you too', but I guess I set my hopes a little high though."          

"No Mulder, you don't.  Scully said, her breath heavy. "Because I love you too."     

" I must be dreaming." Mulder said, smiling. "You know that you have just made me a happy man?"

Scully laughed softly. "Have I now?" 

"Yes," Mulder said, "Yes you have."

And with that, Mulder kissed Scully softly on the lips and rested for the night.  For once, he slept the entire night.

End, part 18 

Part 19 

The sun had rose and morning was about to announce its presence.  Mulder could feel the sun warming on his face as Scully moved in his arms. He opened his eyes then, groaning lightly at the thought of what the day would bring.   He saw Scully and could do nothing but smile.    He always thought that she looked beautiful when she slept, but things were different now.  She was sleeping in his arms and they had professed their love to eachother.  All he wanted to do now… was to take her home and show her just how much he loved her. 

He could see Scully waking up, and he pulled her closer to him as he whispered, "I love you." In her ear.

She smiled then stretching and rubbing her eyes as she said softly with a smile, "I love you too. "

"How did you sleep?" Mulder asked, gently rubbing her upper arms.

"Fine."  Scully said.  " Better than I have in a couple of days."

Mulder smiled, "And your ankle?"

"Feels better right now, but I haven't put weight on it yet."  

"Do you know how badly, I want to take you home?"  Mulder asked, softly. 

" I know Mulder; I feel it too."

In the far distance, they heard Klines yelling, "Rise and shine troops! Time to get on the road!" 

"I want to shoot him."  Mulder growled. 

"Not if I do it first. "  Scully said as Mulder helped her up. 

"Now if your ankle hurts," Mulder said taking her hand. "You better tell me. "

"Most definitely."  Scully said, as she leaned on Mulder just in case she would fall.  

"Promise?" Mulder asked, making the 'puppy dog' face for effect.

"Promise."

"What's going on here?" Klines demanded, walking towards them. 

"Just helping Scully up."  Mulder said, trying not to think about her body, molded to his.

When Klines looked at Scully, she nodded, agreeing to what Mulder was saying.  Agreeing that was all right, Klines walked off to check on Jason and Heather.

Mulder and Scully watched Klines stomp off in the direction that Heather and Jason were in.  Mulder then took hold of Scully's arm and pulled her back to where their campsite was set. 

"Listen," Mulder whispered as he lifted up his ankle to show his ankle gun. "I still have this."

"You want to kill him?" Scully asked, raising a brow.

"More than anything. "

"But that's-" 

"He's freaking crazy Scully."

"I know."  Scully said.  "Have you had that on your ankle all along?  Even when .. we were…"

"I guess his magic took the gun off me along with my clothes." 

Scully made an, "oh " face as she noticed Klines walking towards them. "Put your put your pant leg down."  She whispered at him before Klines could see what they were doing. 

"Anything wrong here?"  Klines asked, slightly suspicious of what they were up to.  He honestly had no idea, for they were not thinking any impure thoughts. 

"My leg is cramping," Scully said, immediately rubbing her left leg. 

"Oh…" Klines said.  "Well, hurry up; we got to get moving."  There is a storm coming in."  With a snap of his finger, the camping equipment was gone.  "We leave in 5 minutes."

The storm seemed to move in faster than expected.  By the time they were ready to move along on their journey, it was pouring rain and within minutes they were soaked. It was raining so hard that it was difficult to see, so they treaded the ground carefully, trying not to slip on something unexpected.  Mulder was walking in between Heather and Scully, secretly checking on Scully to see how she was doing. 

"I am fine Mulder."  She whispered as she heard Klines yell something. 

"Arute!" he yelled. 

"What are you yelling about?"  Heather asked impatiently as they continued to walk.  

"Trying to stop the rain, my dear."

"Well, its not working is it?"  She then asked impatiently. 

"No.."  Klines said, tilting his head up to the sky and yelling "Arute!" once again.  It was still raining. 

"I think that your powers are useless. "  Jason said impatiently.

Klines stopped in his tracks and said, "How dare you!"

"What?"  Jason said.  "I am just stating a fact."

"I do have powers and they do work!"  Klines yelled. "I am just… distracted that's all. "

Then Klines moved forward, not realizing that he stepped a little close to the edge of a cliff, where a river flows not far below. Klines faulted his footing, thus falling to his death.

End, part 19  

Part 20 

Mulder, Scully, Jason and Heather stood there, peeking over the edge of the cliff.  

"He's dead."  Mulder yelled over the noise of the rain. "Let's find some shelter."

Being that they were all soaked to the bone… every one had no complaints of finding some shelter. 

"Spread out or stay together?"  Jason asked. 

"Stay together."  Mulder said as he moved away from the edge. 

"The weather makes it worse."  Scully said.  Mulder nodded in response. 

The four of them began searching for some kind of shelter, in hopes of getting out of the rain and figuring out exactly where they were.  Mulder took Scully's hand as they searched, wanting some kind of contact with her.  Fortunately, within at least fifteen to twenty minutes of searching, Scully noticed a deserted cave not to far off. 

"Come on, let's go."  Scully said as she spoke to the others.  "I'm dying to get out of the rain."

Once inside Jason and Mulder were working on starting a fire the Boy Scout way while Scully and Heather searched the cave for unexpected visitors. 

"Scully we could try that bullet trick that you pulled a few years ago."  Mulder said, knowing that he was not having any luck with the fire. 

"That didn't work Mulder." Scully yelled back.

"What bullet trick?"  Jason asked, all too curious. 

"Long story."  Mulder said as he kept driving the wooden stick into the ground. "Keep doin' what you're doin'. "  

Jason mumbled something in response that Mulder couldn't hear.

"I'm desperate Scully."  Mulder said a few minutes later. "The wood may be wet, but there isn't rain pounding on it now. "

"All right check your clip."  Scully said walking toward him, with Heather not following to far behind. 

Mulder checked his clip and said, "I have enough."  Then handing his clip to her he said, "Have at it G-Woman."

"Ex-G-woman." Jason corrected. 

"Pardon me, "  Mulder said with mock apology in his voice. 

"Behave you two."  Scully said as she sat down and began to pull the bullet apart.    

While Scully worked at the bullet, both Mulder and Jason looked at her with interest.   Mulder, amazed at her, while Jason was trying to figure out just how she knew this stuff.   Ever since that Mulder had come back into her life he has seen a whole new side of Dana Scully that he had never seen before.

"And…. "  Scully said as she poured the bullet shavings onto the wood, then, saw that a fire had started. "Success!"

"Wow Scully, I'm impressed." Mulder said.  

"I just got lucky this time, that's all. "  Scully said as she backed away from the heat. 

"Now…" Jason said.  "We need to figure out where to find food."

"Problem solved."  Mulder said.  "I saw some berries not to far off."

"And there's that river."  Scully added. 

"Right."  Jason said, jealousy forming as a knot in his throat.  "Well, I say that we rest a little while we wait for the rain to stop."

"Good idea."  Mulder said as he grabbed Scully's arm and brought her to him. She smiled then as he put his arm around her and got comfortable, making his shoulder a pillow. 

Both Mulder and Scully fell asleep not soon after that.  Heather cried softly, while Jason glared at Mulder, wishing that he hadn't jumped back into Scully's life and screwed up everything that he desired.

End, part 20 

A/N:  I appreciate the reviews that I am getting!  You guys rock!  Please excuse the format at the moment (i.e. the big paragraphs)  I am going to try to fix that this weekend. Cut me some slack I am a poor college student!


	5. The journey continues and jealousy arise...

A/N: Hey guys.  The part, (like part 23 )  is a little descriptive with the act of taking off clothes.  There is no sexy description other than that, but I suggest there should be 'R' eyes, all right? I am not your momma, so I suggest you be responsible.  

Oh… and no I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them for a little bit o fun.  However… Heather and Jason are all mine!

_________

Part 21 

10:00am 

The four of them woke up an hour and a half later, discovering that the rain had stopped.   Mulder stood up, putting his hand down so he could help Scully up. He noticed then that she was still favoring her left leg.

"Hurt?"  Mulder asked softly, his eyes regarding her ankle. 

"A little."  Scully said softly.  "I am fine. "

"Uh huh." He said softly as he pulled her to him, giving her a long passionate kiss before Heather and Jason woke up, not wanting to deal with their jealousy. 

"My my Mister Mulder."  She teased, ever so innocently.  "Do you kiss other women like that?"

"Oh no…"  Mulder said, a teasing twinkle showing in his eyes. "Just one. "

"Well, that's good to know…"  She said as she heard Jason and Heather start to rouse from their sleep.  "What are we going to do about those two?" She whispered so she wouldn't be heard.

"We'll talk to them, once we get to the river bottom. "  Mulder said softly.  " I think they all ready know, but talking would help." 

Scully nodded as she saw that Jason was standing, stretching. 

Mulder gave Scully's hand a squeeze as he walked toward Jason to tell him to wake up Heather and that they were going to hike down to the river bottom.

"Okay then."  Jason said when Mulder told him this.  Jason was very distant with him, Mulder knew the exact reason: Scully. 

Jason walked over to where Heather was and woke her up, hearing her grumbling ever so slightly. 

The foursome then started on their hike, hoping to make it to the river bottom before nightfall.   The rain had stopped, but now they had to be careful of the slippery mud traps that the Columbian jungle was famous for.

While Mulder, Scully, Heather and Jason walked; Mulder took hold of Scully's hand, not caring if Jason or Heather saw.  She was his damn it, and there was no way in hell Jason or Heather was going to change that.  He fell in love with her from the first moment that he laid his eyes on her.    Now, he was going to show it while he could and no one was going to stop him from doing that.

Scully smiled when she felt his hand in hers.  She liked this new side of Mulder: the romantic side that she thought she would never experience.  The moment that she left his apartment two years ago, she regretted it.  But she knew that she would probably reassigned, and she couldn't deal with that.  Now being lost in the jungle with Mulder, her regrets were only down to one: leaving him.  She could see that Heather was not the right partner for him and that she hadn't taken care of Mulder like Scully would have.  She could see that Heather was only interested in Mulder himself, not the cases that they were working on. 

And that bugged her.

She appreciated that heather was there, not leaving Mulder alone in the basement, faced with his demons alone.  She just wanted him to be taken care of… like she had done for him.   And she could clearly see that Heather hadn't been doing her job.

12:00pm 

Two hours had passed since they had started on their hike and the humidity was getting to them.   Mulder had rolled up his shirtsleeves and unbuttoned his shirt, to hopefully get a cool breeze while Jason did the same.   Mulder knew that they were going in the right direction, but he was tired, and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. 

"Why don't we stop and rest." Scully suggested, seeing Mulder's tired eyes.   She smiled at him as he looked at her, thinking her with his eyes. 

All agreeing, they stopped. 

"Watch out for poison ivy." Mulder said as Jason and Heather disappeared in the jungle looking for berries.  "That's all we would need. "

Scully laughed as she sat down next to Mulder, who was leaning against a tree trunk.  He slipped his arm around her then, bringing her closer to him.

"So are we making good time oh great Indian Guide?" Scully asked, an innocent smile forming on her lips. 

"You know me to well, Red."  Mulder said, laughing.  "I just might have to keep you."

"Oh…"  Scully said with mock worry in her voice. "I was so worried about that. "

"Liar."  Mulder said as he collided his lips with hers. 

"May-be" Scully said as she moved herself so she was sitting in Mulder's lap. 

"Oooh." Mulder cooed as he kissed her again. 

They both didn't see Heather standing behind them with berries in her hand. They also didn't notice her run back into the jungle, crying.

End, part 21    

Part 22 

12:30 pm

It had been at least 15 minutes since they had stopped to rest.  Mulder sighed, with Scully still on his lap, was not looking forward to getting up again.   But the sooner they got moving, the sooner he could have Scully in his arms again. 

"C'mon baby."  Mulder said softly in Scully's ear.  "We gotta get moving again."

Scully nodded, smiling at the endearment. "Baby, huh?"

"Yeah."  Mulder said, as Scully scooted off Mulder's lap. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."  Scully said licking her lips. "I like it."

"Good."  Mulder said, kissing her before standing up to his full height. "Lets get movin' then, shall we?"

Scully nodded as Mulder went in search of Jason, while she looked for Heather. 

"Heather!" She called out as she went in the same direction that Mulder was going in. 

Mulder had spotted Jason and told him that they were leaving. 

Scully, on the other hand was having a tough time at finding Heather.   Scully sighed, still persistent at finding her, keeping her eyes peeled.   A few minutes later, Scully found Heather, sitting alone with her knees to her chest, with her head tilted toward the ground. 

"Heather."  Scully said as she walked to her. 

"What do you want?"  Heather said sharply. 

"We're leaving."  Scully said, matching her tone.  She began to turn away, walking toward the tree that she and Mulder were leaning against. 

"I would have had him, if he hadn't got shot, you know."  Heather said haughtily. 

Scully stopped, dead in her tracks and turned around, looking at Heather, her eyes blazing. "Oh really?"  Scully said, raising an eyebrow.  "Somehow, I think not. You are to young for a man like him."

"We were… involved."  Heather said, folding her arms. 

"In your dreams Heather." Scully said. 

"What makes you so sure?" Heather said, walking to her, Scully coming up to her shoulder. 

Scully sighed, annoyed. "I will only explain this once."  Scully said fiercely. " Mulder… is mine, you got that?  I love him; he loves me.  It's as simple as that.  He is not yours to have.  If I even see you bat your eyelashes at him… you will deal with me. Got that?"

Heather nodded, a smug look on her face. 

"C'mon now. Mulder and Jason are waiting for us."

Mulder could see that Scully was… pissed when she returned with Heather a few moments later. 

Whats the matter, baby?"  Mulder asked her as they started hiking again. 

Being that Jason and Heather were behind them, Scully retold what Heather said to her quietly, so she could not hear.

"You did what?"  Mulder said, laughing. 

"Hey, no one messes with my love, Mulder."

"I like this new side of you that I'm seeing. "  Mulder said, as he took her hand in his. 

By sundown they had reached the river bottom and were preparing to make camp.  Jason and Mulder were searching for food, while Heather and Scully started a fire.  

"Are you going to try that bullet trick again, Scully?"  Mulder asked as he waggled his eyebrows. 

"I am going to try the good ole Indian guide way first." Scully said, giving him a toothy grin.  "I don't want to waste bullets.  You don't have many in that clip Mulder, and no one else here is armed. "

Mulder nodded, agreeing with her. 

---

"Watch out Heather."  Scully hissed as she got a fire started some 10 minutes later.

Heather moved back as Mulder said, "Hey, how'd you do that?  I couldn't even do that when I was an Indian Guide."

"Woman power."  Scully said, as Mulder and Jason laughed.

"Oh really?" Mulder said. 

"Yup" Scully said "Woman power all the way."

The foursome had searched for food, only finding such things as bananas and berries worth eating.  After eating, they all decided that they would bathe in the lake--- in shifts of course.   Mulder and Jason let Scully and Heather bathe first, Mulder fighting the urge to bathe with her.  He wanted to badly, but he didn't want an audience either.   While they bathed, Mulder and Jason cleaned camp and tried to get along.

**

Scully and Heather were on opposite ends of the lake, Heather's choice.  They bathed in silence, loving the feel of the cold water on their body.   Scully closed her eyes as she went under water to wet her hair, not noticing someone lurking underneath.   Not wanting to wait, he went up for air, pulling Scully up with him by the hair. 

"Remember me dearie?" he said as Scully fought to breathe. 

"Orion…." Scully growled.  "Of course I do. What the hell do you want?"

"I told you. " Orion said. "I have to kill you."

The hell you will…."  Scully said.

Before she could say anymore, Orion pushed her underwater, wanting her to drown. 

END, PART 22 

Part 23

While Scully was bathing, Mulder had kept a close eye on her.  When he had seen her being held by the hair, he rushed to her side, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"What the fu-"  Mulder said, swimming towards Scully and Orion. 

"If you come any closer; I'll kill her."  Orion said, a gun magically appearing in his free hand.

"Oh shit."

"That's right."  Orion said gripping the gun. "I am in charge here."

Mulder backed of a little, meeting Scully's gaze.

"Now, I am supposed to kill you too, but somehow I think if I kill her first… your heart will be shattered."

"If you lay one hand on her I'll-" Mulder started.

"Ah, ah ah." Orion said pointing the gun to her head. "You don't want to blow it now do you?"

"Of course not."  Mulder said, worry showing in his voice.

"Wise thinking there, Mulder." Orion said, releasing his hold on her. "Stay." He then said to Scully. "I want to look at you."  His eyes traveled down her body, taking in the sight of her wet dress sticking to her body. He licked his lips, liking what he saw. "My my."  He said.  "Aren't you pretty?"

Mulder fought the urge to tackle Orion, but he also thought that he would put Scully in more danger.  Thinking, Mulder put his hand in the water, hoping to find something to hit Orion with. 

Turning to look at Mulder, Orion asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Washing my hands."  Mulder said.  "They're dirty."

Orion turned back his attention to Scully, not realizing that Mulder had found a rock to hit him with.  Just as Orion was going to force Scully into a kiss, Mulder threw the rock at Orion, hitting him on the head and causing him to fall back into the water. 

"No one kisses Scully but me" He said as Scully quickly walked toward him with Orion's gun in hand.

"We need to get out of here before he comes to." Scully said, leading Mulder to the edge of the water where Heather and Jason were waiting for them.

"Thanks for the help guys." He mumbled to himself as he put his arm around Scully.  "Are you all right?"  He asked. 

"I'm-" Scully started. 

"Fine, I know."  Mulder said, lowering his head to meet her face to face. "But I'm not."

"Don't start, Mulder."  Scully said as the foursome began walking. 

"I know you know why Scully." Mulder said, now, taking her hand in his.

"I do Mulder, I do." Scully said.  "How about we start running?"

"Good idea."  Mulder said. "Is your ankle okay?"

"For now." Scully said as she started to run. 

"Lets go a little faster." Jason said. "He is waking up."

"Oh shit." Mulder said as he guided Scully ahead of them. 

The four of them started to run at a fast pace, with Scully at the head of the line.  Mulder and Scully could not hear the grumbles from Heather and the jealousy remarks from Jason.  All was going well until Scully slipped on the mud and started sliding down the jungle.  

"SSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTT!"  Scully yelled as she started to slide. 

Mulder quickly slid down the mudslide after her.   The sliding seemed endless, until Scully reached the bottom and fell into a pool of mud. 

"Uuuuuh" Scully said getting the mud off her face, and noticing that Mulder was in the pool of mud with her.  "You okay Mulder?" Scully asked when she saw him. 

"Yeah, baby, are you?"

Scully smiled at the endearment.  "Yeah. I feel like swine though."

Mulder laughed as he pulled he and Scully to their feet.  He wiped the mud off his face and kissed her. Hard.  "Can't let you get too far away from me." Mulder said as he waved to Heather and Jason.

"You okay?" Jason yelled.  

"Yeah we're fine." Mulder yelled back. 

"Move back, we're going to slide down." Jason yelled. "Its best if we are not separated."

"All right." Mulder yelled back as he moved he and Scully back a bit. 

As he watched Jason and Heather slide down the mudslide, he secretly wished that he and Scully were the only ones on this Columbian journey. 

"Are you guys okay?"  Scully asked Jason and Heather when they were all in the pool.

"Yeah." Heather said.

"Yup." Jason answered, smiling at Scully. 

"We need to find some shelter." Mulder said. "It's starting to rain again."

The four of them started to search for shelter.  The rain was becoming fiercer, pouring down so hard that it was difficult to see.  Mulder pulled Scully to him as he noticed a cave in the distance. 

"Over there." He said, lifting his arm to point in the direction that he was referring.  Once in the cave, Mulder and Jason went in search of wood while Heather and Scully were told to stay put. 

"Aaachooo!" Scully sneezed when Mulder and Jason returned with armloads of firewood. 

"Scully, you need to get out of your clothes." Mulder said.  "We all do; we have been wearing them for hours.  We could get sick."

Scully nodded. "You're right. Lets get the fire started first."

Being that they had another gun and a full clip, Scully preformed the "bullet trick" once again, amazing Mulder even more and causing Jason to fight the urge to ask questions. 

"That's two for two." Mulder said smiling at her. "You never cease to amaze me."  

Scully laughed as she moved in closer to kiss him. 

"Lets be adult about this." Mulder said to Jason and Heather.  "It's getting cold out there because of the rain.  Now we are all muddy and need to give our clothes a chance to dry, and for us to get warm. "

The four of them had decided that Mulder and Scully would stay on one side of the fire and Heather and Jason would be on the other.  Mulder smiled then, as Scully walked toward him after talking to Jason and Heather.

"Are they okay with it?"  Mulder asked. 

"Yeah." Scully said, peeking back at them, seeing them disrobe. "They have no…ah…ahhh…. Choo!"

"That's it." Mulder said softly.  "Clothes off. Now."

Scully smiled as she sniffled. "Same goes for you mister."

Mulder moved closer to Scully, so there was no space in between their bodies. Scully started to bring down the straps of her dress, but Mulder stopped her.

"Let me." He said softly so she could only hear. 

Scully stood before him, letting Mulder undress her. His touch was warm, his breath, hot on her neck. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than to love her:  But not this way.  Not when they were on the brink of danger, not when there were two other people in the same room as them.   He wanted their first time together to be special.  Mulder smiled now as he unclasped her bra, took off her panties. Now, she was naked before him. He knew she wanted him.  And be damned if he didn't want her right this minute too. 

To bury his want, Mulder collided his lips with hers, giving her all the fire, all the passion, the love that he had within himself.  This kiss was indeed breathtaking.  Never before had he given a woman a kiss so intense.  Not even Diana, the woman he though held his heart in his hands. 

Scully started to undress Mulder, her mouth still on his.  She loosened the belt on his jeans, and unsnapped the button.  Her fingers then slowly brought down the zipper, causing Mulder's erection to come to life through his boxers.  With Mulder's help, Scully peeled the wet jeans off his lean muscular legs, thus landing in a pool at Mulder's feet. 

"Damn…" Mulder said as he broke this kiss. "I want you…"

"Then take me…" Scully said breathlessly as she watched Mulder step out of his jeans. 

"Not here."  Mulder said quietly. "Not in this cave.  Not when we have an audience."

Scully nodded in agreement. "You're not undressed yet though."  Scully then started to slowly pull down Mulder's blue boxers ever so slowly; thus causing Mulder to hide a groan. 

"You are so mean…"  Mulder whined softly. 

"You're just lucky I don't shoot you." Scully winked.

Mulder laughed softly. "Been there, done that." 

"Hold me?" Scully asked as she started lifting his shirt off his torso. 

Mulder took hold of his shirt and peeled it off his body. He layed it on the floor next to his clothes.

"There will be no other way…"  Mulder said as he led Scully towards the fire. "It just rained sleeping bags."

Scully laughed as she said, "Then you are one lucky guy." and moved closer to Mulder to settle in for the night.   

END, Part 23

Part 24

Columbian Jungle 

Next Day 

9:00 am 

Mulder woke to find a naked Scully curled up in his arms. "If only we were alone." He thought to himself  as he collided his lips with hers.  He had to wake her up somehow.   He could feel her body come to life as he deepened the kiss. When she was fully awake she hungrily kissed him back, with everything in her. 

"Morning." Mulder said as he broke the kiss. 

"And a very good morning it is." Scully said smiling.

"C'mon…" Mulder said as he stood up to his full height and pulled her to her feet. "There is another lake not to far from here.  I saw it yesterday. Lets go take a bath."

"Mmmm good idea." Scully said as Mulder pulled her out of the cave, leaving a sleeping Heather and Jason behind.  

In just a few steps, Mulder was pulling Scully into the lake, never taking his eyes off hers. Even all muddy and smelly, she was beautiful to him. He didn't think that there was a way that she could not be beautiful to him. 

"I love you." Mulder said as he pulled her in his arms. "So much, baby."

"I love you too, Mulder." Scully said as she lifted herself up to kiss his lips, her breasts smashed against his chest. 

"I love the feel of your body touching mine." Mulder growled as he took them under water.  A few seconds later they went up for air. 

"And I love your arms around me." Scully said smiling. "Now let's get this mud off you."

Mulder laughed as she began rubbing the mud streaks off his arms.  "Same goes for you, Red." Mulder said.  "You are quite muddy yourself."

Within the next few minutes, Mulder and Scully washed off the mud in silence. They didn't need words to communicate with each other.  When Jason saw them in the water together, he wanted to kill Mulder with his bare hands. Mulder was rubbing his hands through Scully's hair when he made his presence known. 

"A-hem." Jason said, trying to hide his jealousy, but failing.  The redness on his body gave it away. 

"Morning" Mulder said as he pulled Scully to him. "We're almost done here if you and Heather want to wash off the mud."

"Thanks man." Jason said as he walked away, back to the cave.  There he found Heather awake. 

"Let me guess." Heather said. "They are playing nookie in the lake there?"

"Yeah…" Jason said. 

"Well I am not going to let them have the lake all to them selves." Heather said angrily. "I want Mulder, and I am going to get him."

"You are delusional." Jason said. "They love eachother.  He only has eyes for her.  You should have seen the way that they were looking at one another."

"Well not for long." Heather said as she stormed to the lake with Jason not to far behind her.

When Heather got to the lake she saw that Mulder and Scully were kissing and touching eachother. She saw that he was groping her breasts while her hands were below the water.  They didn't even notice that Heather was there.

It was then that Heather screamed, and the ground began to shake. Mulder quickly took Scully in his arms and got them out of the water.  Jason had grabbed Heather and pulled her from the edge of the lake.

"Damn it, not again." Scully said as she pulled her head towards Mulder's wet bare chest. 

"It's all right baby, I'm here." Mulder soothed.  He held her close to him like she was the only thing that mattered in his world.

The shaking stopped a few minutes later, but what they saw after the shaking had stopped, surprised them all. Ronnie Klines in the flesh. Somehow Mulder knew what he wanted. Scully.  It was his worst fear.

End, part 24 

Part 25

"Betcha thought that I was dead, didn't you?" Klines said as he looked at Mulder. 

"You know very well. " Mulder said, his grip tight on Scully. 

"My goodness." Klines said, taking in the sight of them.  "We can't have this!"  Then, Klines lifted his hands in the air and yelled, "Barrutte!".  Magically clothes appeared on the four of them. 

Mulder looked down at himself and found that he was wearing brown trousers with suspenders, a long white shirt and long, big black boots.  Taking in his clothes, he looked at Scully, who was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the 1800s. 

"Well… what do you think?" Klines asked impatiently.

"I think you're insane." Jason mumbled.

"Hey!"  Klines said, his eyes blazing.  "I heard that!"

"Well you have us in clothes from another century."  Heather added, taking in the sight of her royal purple dress.

"It's part of the game, you see." Klines said, demonstrating with his hands.

"Uh huh." Mulder said, rubbing Scully's right hand. 

"I can see that all of you are tired of this Columbian Adventure. Klines said, looking at Scully's face. "So its time for a scene change. Mulder nodded as Klines lifted his hands in the air and snapping his fingers.  To Mulder's surprise they appeared in Scully's home, which appeared to have no damage from the so called earthquake that they experienced earlier. 

"Why bring us back?" Scully asked  as she sat at her kitchen table. 

"Because I was getting bored."  Klines said, making a face.  "There was no… action between the four of you. Now what fun is watching you when there is nothing good to watch?"

"Son of a-" Mulder growled. 

"Mulder, I sense such hatred in your thoughts." Klines said as he walked over to where Mulder and Scully were sitting.  He took Scully's hand and pulled her up. 

"Get your hands off her."  Mulder yelled, bolting out of his chair, wanting to kill him.

"Ah ah ah." Klines said as a gun appeared in his right hand and pointed it at Scully's temple.  "I will shoot her Romeo."

Mulder stopped in his tracks.

"I know what you are thinking." Klines said looking around the room.  "All of you.  Jason wants to kill me as much as Mulder does at this moment.  Heather hates this beautiful redhead in my arms because she has Mulder's heart. Mulder is wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Scully wants at this moment to be held in Mulder's arms.  She'll have to settle for mine, you see."  Klines started groping Scully, and making kissy noises at her. 

"Get your fuckin-" Mulder started. 

"Drop the gun Klines." Was heard by Skinner, who appeared in the back of the kitchen, pointing a gun at him.

"Ooooh." Klines cooed.  "More players in this game."

"I don't think so." Skinner said as he moved further into the kitchen with other agents following behind him. "Game is over."

"No its not." Klines said, driving the gun harder into Scully's temple. 

Without hesitation, Mulder lept toward Klines, aiming to get the gun away from him.  In a successful fight, Mulder landed on top of Klines, bumping his hand that caused the gun to go flying in the air.  Heather caught the gun in midair and pointed it at Klines, who was now on top of Mulder.  As Mulder wiggled out from underneath him, Heather and Skinner shot at Klines simultaneously. His body jolted by the force of the bullets, causing his body to lay in a heap in Scully's kitchen floor, dead.

"Are we sure that he's dead?" Mulder asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.  

Jason knelt down to check his vitals.  "Positively." He said as he rose to his full height.

"Good, get him out of here." Skinner ordered his agents.

"Sir, how did you know we were here?"  Mulder asked as agents were making arrangements to remove Kline's body from the kitchen.

"We have been looking for the four of you for five days now." Skinner said.  "When we got a call from one of Scully's neighbors, she said that she saw something.  So I came over here myself with some agents.  We got lucky."

"Very lucky." Mulder said,  turning his head to look at Scully.

"Are all of you okay?" Skinner asked. 

"We're all dirty." Mulder said. "And not to mention smelly."

Skinner smiled as he said. "Well once you are clean and have had the appropriate shots at the hospital, I want to talk to the four of you.  I'll give you a few hours."  He then left, knowing his agents wanted some privacy. 

"Hey." Mulder said as he came behind Scully and put his arms around her. "How's my girl?"

"Tired." Scully said. "It feels good to be out of that jungle."

The agents that Skinner had brought over had just left, with Klines in a bodybag.  Heather and Jason had gone their separate ways, the four of them agreeing to meet at Skinner's hotel in two hours.  That gave Mulder and Scully the opportunity to be alone.

"Yes, it does." Mulder said as he pulled her body closer to his. " But do you know what I need right now?"

"What?" Scully said, raising an eyebrow.

"You, a shower, and a bed."

"That can be done." Scully said as she grabbed hold of his hand and led him up the stairs that led him to the bedroom.

Mulder smiled to himself as she led him up the stairs, thinking that he could easily get used to this.

End, part 25

A/N:  Again, awesome awesome comments from my readers! Thank you thank you! ~*Throws flowers~*  Kay, here's the deal:  I have two more chapters to post and then its finato, but I am currently trying to finnish the last chapter.  Again, be patient.  I am a college student.  Ooh and watch for more of my stories!  If I have time I might post another….


	6. The end is near

Part 26 

Scully woke up a couple of hours later, curled up in bed with a very naked Mulder.  She felt so…. at home with him next to her, in her life, her bed.  She wished that this could last forever, but she knew that it couldn't.  He lived in Washington; she in California.   How cruel life could be.  How she wanted to drop everything and go back with him, but there were more people involved now.  He had a new partner... if you would call her that. Hell, she didn't even know what was going on in the Bureau.  She wouldn't know if she would be assigned in the field or put behind a dead body.  She sighed then, feeling his body stir. 

"Hi" Scully said, smiling at him as she noticed his eyes open. 

"Hey baby.."  Mulder said sleepily as he pulled her tighter to him. "I don't wanna get up."

Scully laughed as she said, "But you have too.  We have to go to the doctor and then meet Skinner."

Mulder groaned. "Does that mean I'm gonna get shot in the butt?"

'Fraid so, love." Scully said as she playfully swatted at his ass. "Now outta bed.  If you are lucky, you can share a shower with me."

"Well if you put it that way…" Mulder said as he stood up quickly and gathered a screaming Scully in his arms. "I think the shower is this way, darlin'" 

Scully laughed then, planting a kiss on his lips. "Take me there."

Half hour later.

"My butt hurts." Mulder said, bending down to whisper in Scully's ear.

Scully continued walking, trying to remain professional in front of Skinner.

"Aren't you going to treat me?"  Mulder continued. 

Her answer was simply stepping on his toe. 

"Owww!" Mulder whined.

"Sorry Mulder."  Scully said, looking up at Mulder giving him a subliminal message in her eyes. "Later" her eyes said. 

With that, Mulder smiled. 

"Is there something that you two want to tell me?"  Skinner said, stopping in his tracks and turning to look at them.

"No sir!" Mulder and Scully chimed in unison. 

"Good" Skinner said shaking his head. "Its just down this way.  Agent Kingman and Jason Tolman should be there all ready.

"oh yey." Mulder whispered.

Scully smiled as Mulder put his hand at the small of her back; just like he used to.  How she missed his hand there. Feeling his warmth of his hand, that eased her fears.  She knew that he had to leave soon, but she hoped that he had a couple days with him before he did leave.

"I explained all that happened in the report, sir." Mulder said as he sat down in a chair next to Scully.  They were seated in a small corner table in the Hotel Embrace restaurant.  Heather and Jason sat across from him, Heather trying to play footzies with Mulder while Jason just stared at Scully, his longings plainly visible.

" I know but I want to discuss them as a group." Skinner said. "I am confused."

Mulder had written the report, taking out the nakedness in it. He didn't want to get chewed out for "improper behavior" and he didn't want Skinner to know what new relationship he and Scully developed.

"I want this thing over and done with so we can get back to D.C."  Skinner said, looking directly at Mulder.  "You expertise is needed elsewhere."  Skinner said . 

Scully sighed inwardly.  She knew he had to leave immediately.  Why did she think that she would have some more time with him?  She hated it now, hated the fact that she was not going with him and Heather was. Oooh that irked her.

The five of them talked for a good hour, leaving out the intimate intimate details of what happened in that jungle. Skinner was oblivious to what was truly happening to the foursome sitting next to him.  Mulder, had pushed Heather's foot away from him for the umpteenth time, while Jason was looking at Scully, like he wanted to eat her.. Literally. Scully ignored him, squeezing Mulder's knee, telling him to relax though her touch. Damn it, she wanted to get out of here!

"Well," Skinner said rising. " I want Agent Mlulder and Kingman to meet me at the airport in 4 hours. Skinner looked at Scully then, giving her a small smile.  She knew what he meant.  How she wished it could be that simple.

The foursome left the hotel restaurant then, Mulder and Scully leaving together in secret. Even though Scully was not in the beauru, they both knew that they had to keep this relationship quiet.  They headed back to Scully's home, both wanting to treasure the time that they had. 

"Come back with me baby." Mulder said as they sat on her couch, his arm latched around her shoulder. 

Scully sighed. "It isn't that easy…"

"Sure it is." Mulder said. "You drop everything and come with me. I need you. I don't want to loose you again, baby. "

"You won't." Scully said, moving in to kiss him. "Never."

Then Mulder stood and pulled Scully up with him. "Come on…" Mulder said, pointing up the stairs.

Without a word, Scully took Mulder's hand and followed him up the stairs, not wanting this day to ever end….

End part 26 

A/N:  Sorry for the LATE update.  Chaos surfaced at home and we are in the mist of upgrading our computer at home.  We do NOT have word on there and I am going insane!  I am going through a word withdrawl.  Okay, one more chapter.  I am ALMOST done with that one.

~Me 


	7. Together again

Part 27. 

She missed him.  Terribly.  She stood at the nurses' station, signing papers, although not really knowing what she was signing. Now, it seemed, she only thought about him.   The memory of his kisses invaded her now, the feel of his touch on her skin, feeling safe, feeling complete.  She had always hated being separated from him, even before this whole mess started, before the mess in Dallas. She had always taken cold showers when they were on the road; she was very aware of his closeness, his scent….

Oh god how she missed him…. 

"Dana!" Rainey yelled at her.  "Where are you; dreamland?  With him I bet."

Scully nodded. "I miss him Rain."

"I know." Rainey said, walking closer to Scully to comfort her.  "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's only been three weeks."  Scully said softly so only Rainey could hear. "I think I made the second biggest mistake in my life."

"Then what are you still doing here?"  Rainy asked, her hands on her hips now. 

"I don't know."

All of a sudden a swarm of paramedics, came into the hospital yelling "cold blue."  Putting their conversation on hold, Rainy and Scully ran to the side of the gurney to help out.  

" I got a Heather Kingman here." One paramedic said. "25, FBI agent. Gunshot wound to the lower abdomen.  She's lost a lot of blood."

Scully and Rainy followed the group of paramedics, putting pressure on Heather's wound, while Rainy put more fluids into the IV. 

"Danes, you know her, don't you?" Rainy asked. 

"Yes."  Scully said.  "Does anyone know how she was shot?"

" I guess there is some hostage situation that is going on across the street." Gary, the paramedic said. " He let us take her because she was shot."

"oh god…" Scully said a loud. "Mulder…."

Rainey sighed. 

"Danes." Jason said, running to her side.  " I take it you have heard about the hostage situation across the street."  
Scully nodded. 

"They want more medics over there. Now!"  Jason said. "Come with me."

"What?"

"You are an ex-g-woman." Jason quickly explained.  "You have more experience with these type of things."

Two other nurses relieved Scully and Rainy so they could help Jason with the hostage across the street at the AtoZ Rentals Company. 

Scully's heart was pounding quickly.  She prayed that Mulder was not hurt; and the ones that were… were just minor injuries. Scully paused in front of the door to the Rental place and said a silent prayer before going inside.  "You two." Scully whispered to Rainy and Jason. "Follow my lead."

Inside she saw many people tied up against the wall with their arms extended above them. She counted at least a dozen people, but she didn't see Mulder anywhere.

"Medics here."  Scully said as she carried the case with everything she would need to minorly treat something such as a gunshot wound. "Who's hurt?"

"I don't want you treating anyone now."  The man, she's heard someone call him Daryl.

"Daryl, that is your name isn't it?" Scully asked as she placed her case down. 

"yes…" Daryl said. "How did…."

"Don't you hear the people that are calling your name?"

Daryl nodded. " It's hard to concentrate with them yelling at me."  Then out of the blue he yelled "SHUT UP" and then the whole room was silent.

"Why don't you want us to treat anyone, Daryl?"  Scully asked quietly. 

"Because I want you to watch."

"Watch what?"

"Watch me kill him."  It was then that Daryl pointed toward an unconscious Mulder leaning against the wall.

"Well let me see if he's still breathing at least."  Scully said as she motioned Rainy to come to her side. "If you want to kill him properly that is."

"Fine." Daryl said, his .38 still in his hand. 

Scully fought the urge to run to him, but to walk casually with her medic bag to look at him. "Check his pulse." Scully whispered to Rainy as she checked his forehead.  She figured that his gun had been taken away, but she hoped that the one that he carried on his ankle was still there. As Rainy checked Mulder's pulse in his wrists, she felt him blow her hair on her forehead. 

"Hey baby." He whispered. 

"Not me." Rainey said softly and discreetly. "Try the redhead."

It was then that Scully looked up and smiled, hiding his ankle gun in her hands. 

"Hey you."  She said as she brought a finger to her lips. "Shhh."

Scully motioned Rainy to stand up and announce to the room that he was stll alive.  While she did that, Scully intended to hide the gun in her scrubs. 

"Come over here ladies." Daryl ordered.  

Scully and Rainy did as they were told. 

"You!" Daryl said pointing toward Jason.  "Drag the man over here."

Jason walked over to Mulder, untied him from the wall. "Sorry Mulder." He whispered as he dragged him by his feet to over where Daryl was. 

"On the count of three…" Daryl said, pointing the gun at Mulder's head.

"One… two… "

"Three" Scully said as she shot Daryl in the back, thus making him collapse on the floor. 

After making sure he was actually down, Scully ran to Mulder's side while Jason and Rainy ushered the police inside.  

"C'mon love, wake up for me."  Scully said, urging him to wake up.  She noticed that the police, Rainy and Jason were untying hostages. " C'mon…."

A few minutes later, she noticed that Mulder was indeed waking up. "Ow, my head." Mulder said, grimacing as he stood up, slowly, turning to Scully. 

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, baby. "Mulder said, putting his arm around her and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"I believe I do…."

End part 27

A/N :  Thank you all for waiting patiently.  You have no idea what issues I have been having with computers lately. Urg!  Anyway, not I have a little more time to update.  Epilogue coming up next.  Hopefully within an hour or so. I WANT TO FINNISH THIS TODAY.  Welpers, leave comments or feel free to email me.  Either way is peachy.

Happy Halloween. ;) 

Ha ha ha 

~Jamie 


	8. Epilouge author notes

Epilogue 

            By the time that Mulder, Scully, Rainey, Jason and the rest of the people that were hostages got to the hospital it had been hours.  They were all checked out by Jason, Rainy and Scully, and were pronounced in good health after a few stitches and bandages.   Mulder had a minor concussion and refused hospital admission.  "Its not necessary" he said. "I am fine.  All the medicine I need is from a 5'2 inch red head."

Scully smiled as Mulder led them to a more private area of the hospital. 

"We are not going to do this long distance thing again, are we?" Mulder asked, taking both of her hands in his. 

"God no."  Scully said. "You have no idea how crazy I was without you."

"That's because we belong together baby."  Mulder said.  "You and I should never be separated. I was going a bit crazy myself."

Mulder smiled then, bringing her left wrist to his lips and kissed it.  " I love you."  Mulder whispered softly. 

" I love you too." Scully whispered. "More than you would ever know."

Mulder then took her hand, put his hand on her lower back to guide her toward the exit. 

"Let's go home." Mulder said. "Because right now, I gotta have you."

Scully smiled in response as they walked out of the hospital.  They needed to love eaxhother now; that's all that mattered.  She knew they would figure out the rest later.  Right now… she intended to show him just how much she missed him.  And then some.

~the end 

You and I belong together

We are joined 

Heart to heart 

Soul to soul 

Mind and body 

I cannot survive without you

You are a part of me 

I could never let you go 

Never let you disappear from my life 

Your soul and mine 

Shall forever intertwine 

Belonging together 

Author notes: oh god, this took forever to write.  I started this fic about a year and a half ago.  From that moment on I have had many brainfarts, many computer issues, many periods where I just could not write.  Many thankies go to all my chicas online:  Nikki, Ro, Cathey, Eve, Sammy, Kelly, Devin, Krystal and whomever I left out of here.  You girls are what kept me writing, kept me thinking.  Thanks to my newest readers at ff.net.  Your comments, touch my heart deeply. 

You all rock.

Much love, 

~Jamie 


End file.
